First, Do No Harm: A Medic-Nin's Tale
by HypnoLullaby
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the most proficient medic-nin in all of the Hidden Villages, and holds that title with pride, even if secretly. But is it really a blessing or is it a curse? As his path gets darker, those he deemed allies suddenly turn into enemies, and the enemies into allies. Most importantly, he's lost track of who he is, and desperately reaches out to find himself again.
1. Chapter 1

First, do no harm: A Medic-Nin's Tale

Chapter 1

"Doctor, do you think you can save him?"- the brown-haired woman asked in a desperate voice, making it obvious that she wanted encouragement and lies rather than the truth. Our hero sighed.

"Again, lady, I'm not a doctor. And your husband is going to be fine if you just let me work peacefully."- the blonde twelve year old boy replied with a somewhat fatigued look on his face. People always asked the same boring questions. When would he ever get a "Healer, could you tell me what that little tube in the middle of my friend's mutilated hand does or is?". Ok, maybe not that far.

He refocused on the matter at hand. A thirty-seven year old male with a 40 centimeter iron spike stuck in his head due to a work accident. The metal pole went through above the victim's left eye and in a horizontal line out the back. It was surprising that the man was still alive.

The trick was to pull the javelin out while healing the brain tissue, bone and any other matter that was there as the spike left. He couldn't afford to use too much chakra or the healing jutsu would heal the places where the weapon was before it was taken out, causing it to get stuck and more damage to the patient.

However, if he "underdid" it, it wouldn't heal quite enough, killing the man. Naruto smiled. Finally, his kind of challenge.

He slowly pulled the metal bar out of the civilian's skull with his right hand, repairing the damage with his left one. It glowed in green light, produced by chakra. The woman was amazed at it. Shinobi really could do fantastic things.

"So, mind helping me?"- he snapped the lady out of her trance, confusing her.- "Nothing too big, just talk to me. Helps me keep calm and concentrate. Who are you? Who is he? What's your story and how did this happen?"

At first, she was spooked, but quickly smiled, nice memories flooding her before new, fresher ones of mere minutes before came, bringing tears back to her eyes.

"I'm Haruno Kigiku, that's my husband, Haruno Saboten. He took my name after we married, since he was an orphan. We met a long time ago when he saved me from a group of thugs who were hunting for their "fun night" in the New Year celebration. He brought me a Sakura flower every day after that, telling me he wanted to win my heart. Needless to say, he did..."- she told him, adding completely useless details, betraying her calm (or trying to be) persona, showing that she was in fact absolutely scared and trying to distract herself with random gibberish from the harsh reality that was the show in front of her. She sighed.- "But things haven't gone well lately. Taxes have gone up and our daughter, Sakura, we gave her her name for obvious reasons, has gone to the Shinobi Academy. It costs us, to say the least. So my husband, determined to help his family decided to get a second job, at the nearby weapon factory. I don't know how it happened...I just... *whimper*...saw him stumble out the door with that...thing in his head and ran as fast as I could before you stopped me. You know the rest..."

"..."- Naruto didn't reply as he pulled the rest of the javelin out, quickly closing the wound and mending any torn, cut, ripped or smashed material.- "Well, Miss, no need to worry anymore. He'll be fine."

The hooded boy stood up from the now ex-patient, throwing the weapon away. He was wearing a black hoodie with "Healer Angel" written on the back and black, really baggy pants that allowed for comfortable and swift movement. Half of his face was covered, and the only features that were recognizable were his sky blue eyes and the blonde spikes of hair that could make themselves stand out. His fingers, which came out of the fingerless gloves, were covered in blood, something he didn't enjoy much, but just decide to take.

"Kigiku, what happened?"- a voice came from behind them. As they turned around they found it was a civilian, Yamanaka Yagi, Ino's mother. Unlike her husband and daughter, she had brown hair and eyes. She ran towards them before noticing the hooded person's blond hair and blue eyes. Also, one whisker that wasn't covered by the mask. The woman also noticed the bloody spike, hands and the husband of her best friend knocked down on the ground.- "K-K-Kyuubi! It's the Kyuubi brat! What have you done to Saboten? ANYONE, HELP!"

Naruto sighed as he turned around again and grabbed a small cylinder from inside one of his pockets. He snapped his fingers at the pink-haired woman, getting her attention.

"Your husband will be unconscious for at least ten hours. When he wakes up, he'll have a major migraine. Give him one of these."- he threw the pill box at her before jumping on top of a nearby house.- "Of course, have him eat something first, or that'll ruin his stomach. Remember, one in the morning, one by night."

The blond-haired boy noticed that a crowd was building some meters away. Apparently, the Yamanaka lady had convinced them that he had done something, and they were all ready to fight for his blood. He sighed once again before running away.

"NO, YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE HEALED MY HUSBAND!"- Kigiku yelled at them in desperation. She didn't want the man that had saved her husband's life, herself from mental trauma and her daughter from being half orphaned to be thought of as a villain.

"Kigiku, I know he must have seemed like a hero, but he hurt your husband! Even if he didn't, how are you sure that by "healing" him he didn't just toy with his body? Hell, maybe even put a demon inside him!"- the leader of the crowd, now a man, tried to reason with her. If that's what you could call reason.

But they didn't get to do anything to the healer as he ran through the rooftops, dropping down into a dark alley several meters away. No eyes on him. Or at least, that's what he thought. A hidden camera, similar to those hidden in every nook and cranny Konoha was made of had its lense on the "Healer Angel". If you followed the wires and the connections the camera made, you'd end up in an entirely different part of the world. In another village.

Behind the computer was a red-headed girl wearing the forehead protector of Kusagakure.

She seemed frustrated, or rather, confused. What drove that blond boy to go on and help people? He was a mystery, and although she enjoyed cracking misteries, this was an uncrackable one. She had watched him several times healing people from work accidents, abuse, fights, or even self-mutilation, but the outcome was always the same. He was always chased away without so much as a thank you. And he didn't seem to care.

The kunoichi followed his movements, switching cameras as he slid through the shadows, going by civilians unnoticed. The blond was just one big puzzle that her shiny, almond-shaped glasses couldn't help her see through or solve.

That was something that both frustrated her and interested her. Hard puzzles were always the best ones.

"Karin, anything new on your target?"- her supervisor asked. She sighed as the tap of one key redirected her to the raven-haired Uchiha. He was a broody boy who enjoyed training and looking like he had had a kunai stuck up his ass by life. Not interesting at all, and a puzzle she had solved on day one.

"No, sir. But I'll stay on it."

Meanwhile

"Naruto, I see you're here. Finally. Rumors of your endeavors have already reached my office. Some about you summoning a demon and sealing it in a man's head, others about stabbing people with iron spikes... You know, the usual stuff."- the Third Hokage spoke to him as he entered the not too small, not too large workplace. He smiled. He liked speaking to the old man, since he treated him like a human being and actually thanked him for his work.- "What did you actually do? Who did you save this time?"

"Haruno Saboten, the father of this year's top Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura. Work accident, he had a spike put through his head. I cured him and removed the spike, but I don't think the villagers really saw it that way, Hokage-sama."- Naruto answered with the smile still on his face.- "Anyway, in your message via ANBU, you said you wanted me to meet someone?"

"Oh, yes. Thanks for reminding me. Boar! Get me Hatake Kakashi!"- the Hokage ordered, and in response, a shadow blurred from one edge of the office and disappeared. Minutes later, it was back, but a silver-haired ninja was also there. He had his left eye covered by a tilted forehead protector, but aside that there was nothing unusual about him.- "Naruto, I want you to meet the Jonin that's going to train you and lead your team."

Naruto nodded, examining the man. Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. The man who copied over a thousand techniques and cut lightning in half before it reached the ground. Impressive, but still confusing.

"But I thought you wanted me to fail the Bunshin and Henge exam for the second time (I know he failed it three times, but this is a fic, mates.) so I could still spy and scout inside the Academy for you, Hokage-sama."- Naruto replied. The old man shook his head with a smile.

"No, not anymore. Pass this exam. We need to put you in a team with two problematic soon-to-be Genin."- he explained.- "It's time we reveal your genius."

"Let me guess, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke?"- the blond asked, receiving a nod as an answer.- "I understand, but could you tell me why?"

"Sakura needs someone to bring her down to reality and scare her out of being a fangirl. She has too much potential, we don't want to waste. And Sasuke, I'm sure you know his story. We need someone we trust to keep him on the right track, even when Kakashi isn't around."- the Hokage spoke, lighting his pipe.

"So, basically you need a semi-teacher for the kunoichi and a best friend for the Uchiha. Ok, I accept the mission, but I ask one thing of you, Hiruzen-sama."- the boy said.

"What is that?"

"I don't want to reveal my true self just yet. Say, the Chuunin Exams are not too far away, how about then?"- he suggested. He wanted it to be a true surprise, impossible to forget, he wanted to show them all how they were so wrong.

"Sure."

Minutes later, the Healer boy was walking aside the silver-haired Jonin, finishing up with the mission details.

"What if even with all that, he still tries to run away?"- Naruto asked, making Kakashi stay quiet for a bit before turning back to him again.

"Well, then either I or you kill him. I'd say Sakura, but we both know that not even the mightiest of training programs could turn her into a killing machine into so little time. But eventually, she'll understand this is our way."

"Yes, even as a medic-nin, I see that every path makes a ninja kill. I learned my art in order to heal and help people, and yet my fighting style is summed up of ways to use my knowledge of the human body to quickly and effectively neutralize an enemy. I feel disgusted that I have to break my oath (Hippocratic Oath), but as you said, it's our way. Someone has to do it."

"Exactly."- Kakashi stood silent for a few minutes after that, meditating on his new information. He had always thought that the orange-wearing, blue-eyed jinchuuriki was a class clown and a prankster who had no future in the shinobi's way, but he now looked at him on a whole new level. He was high Chuunin at least just by the extension of his medical knowledge. And his spying, scouting and assassination training took him to mid-Jonin, at least in his opinion.

"Ok, Kakashi-senpai, I'll make sure to think over this conversation later and see what data I can get from it. Don't forget our Raiton training tomorrow. Now, I've got an exam to pass. See you soon."- with that, he vanished in a swirl of leaves, surely to change back into his orange clothes and dumber personality.

Later

"NARUTO, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE? GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"- Iruka yelled at him as soon as he entered the door. _So much for a calm and civilized exam. Being my disguise-persona hurts my ears. Mental Note: Reconsider only revealing myself in the Chuunin Exams._

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. Had to finish the twenty-sixth bowl of ramen! Can't waste!"- he quickly made his way down the stairs of the classroom and placed himself in front of the student line that stood by Iruka.

"I don't know why you even bothered to come, we all know you're going to fail it again."- Kiba mocked him with a smirk. _Mental Note Number Two: Remember to kick this guy's posterior as soon as I get the chance._

"SHUT UP! I CAN DO IT NOW!"- he replied, trying to make himself look as dumb and childish as possible.

"Gah, whatever! Just stand in front of me, create two clones and transform them plus you into me. You got that?"- the Chuunin teacher ordered. He nodded and concentrated. Not that he needed to, but he had to put up a show.

"Iruka-sensei, I don't think he got that. I think you'll have to draw him a map or something, because he looks like he doesn't know what he's about to do."- Sakura joined in, getting a couple of laughs from the student line and glancing at Sasuke to see if he had laughed. He hadn't.

"Look, dobe, just go on and fail and get it over with, I'm sick of waiting. I could use this time to train."- the raven-haired Genin told him, making the class laugh more. _Sheesh, I can't believe I used to like Sakura. Looks like it's going to be a long time until the Chuunin Exams start._

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"- Naruto proclaimed as he performed a cross with the half ram hand seals. Four clones promptly appeared by him, two on each side. It caught the other students unprepared, surprising them. _As a spy, I shouldn't let pride overwhelm me, but I think I can get away with this little one._- "Henge no jutsu!"

The four clones, followed by Naruto, all turned into picture perfect copies of Umino Iruka, smiling back at the original. Iruka was astounded, but also happy, while the others were just muttering about him cheating in some way.

"Here you go, Naruto. Your very own forehead protector!"- the Chuunin smiled, handing the piece of cloth and metal over. Naruto put on his dumbass face and quickly tied it around his forehead, keeping his hair up. (Original much, huh?)

"Nice. Now that I've got my Hitai-ite (forehead protector), nothing can stop me in my way to become Hokage! Dattebayo!"- and with that, he left. He had too much to do, and staying around wouldn't help in the least.

He quickly made his way through the rooftops, heading for his house. He used the seal key to open the door and noticed that the living being he had had in the little cage by a corner was no more. Naruto reached for a tape recorder and pressed a button.

"Medical/Scientifical report number one hundred and forty nine. Whiskers, the little mouse I acquired from the pet shop two weeks ago has perished, showing that the antidote for Sasori of the Red Sand's poison I prepared is a failure. I shall now attempt my revival jutsu to bring him back from the dead and test my second antidote on him. I'd ask whoever is listening to this record to wish me luck, but I'm pretty sure it has no effect on the outcome."

He placed the tape recorder by the side of the cage and reached for the still non-decaying corpse that used to be Whisker's body, placing him on a table and readying himself.

He had been working on that jutsu for a long time now. He intended for it to be the ultimate revival technique, one that had no real setback. Needless to say, after twenty six mice, it wasn't working.

He did find out it made for a great weapon. Being a Raiton jutsu, he wanted it to cause the heart to spring back up to life, but it worked well into doing the opposite. However, he was sure that if he got the voltage right, he'd be able to make it happen.

The blond doctor held his hands out, looking as if he was holding defibrillator paddles before lowering them down, touching the mice's chest with both his thumbs.

"Raiton: Countershock. (One Piece Reference)"- a loud zap was heard. The trick was that the technique only sent one, quick burst of electricity instead of a continuous stream, like the Raikiri, for example.

He sighed.

"Medical/Scientifical report number hone hundred and forty nine part two. The jutsu still proves to be effective in destroying any way of life instead of creating it. As I used it on Whiskers' body, it exploded, covering me in blood and entrails. I shall clean down my laboratory and head for the pet shop to buy a new mouse in order to replace Whiskers before trying a second antidote, and if it fails, to try the jutsu with a new voltage setting. End of recording."

End of Chapter 1

(Alright, first chapter. Let's hope this fic gets some love. I've been wanting to write one like this for quite some time now, and finally got around to do it. I hope you enjoy this one, and I promise there will be so much more in future chapters. I love you all mates, and as always, Favorite/Follow and Review. Please, review. If you're a writer you know how reviews can determine if a fiction goes on or doesn't.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"*sigh*, Medicinal/Scientifical report number one hundred and fifty-five. Whiskers the Third has been successfully injected with Aka Suna no Sasori's signature poison, and is already showing symptoms of said toxin. After the two failures that were Whiskers Two's antidote and revival attempt, I've decided to look at things in a different perspective. What if Sasori's poison is not just a Myotoxin like most poisons that are sold on blacksmith/ninja weapons shops which aim for the muscles, but a Neurotoxin instead, potent enough to act like the HIV virus and block the brain signals directed at the leukocytes? This would explain both the antidote not working since it isn't told to do so by the patient's body, and why my revival jutsu doesn't work, given that the Puppeteer's poison sticks around for several days, not allowing the electrical charge I place on the body course through every inch of it. I must investigate this further with Whiskers the Third, and have already altered my antidote. Administering it, now. End of recording."

He finished injecting his new elixir into the poor creature before checking the time. He was still on time, but if he wanted to not raise suspicion he should get started right away.

Naruto reached for his "disguise" clothes, which was pretty ironic since they were "please, kill me" orange. He was considering how he should act in the upcoming test. Kakashi had told him it was the old, two bells one. He could get them if he really tried, even though the silver-haired man was a top Jonin. But Uzumaki Naruto, the idiot, couldn't do such a thing. _It's going to be painful pretending to be a moron throughout this test. Maybe I can make my skills seem like luck, but I most likely won't be showing them at all. Damn you, past me. Why did you decide to be a spy?_

He took one last glance at Whiskers the Third, taking into account that he wasn't convulsing already like the past tries had made him do so. _Let's hope at least one thing is satisfying today, I haven't been this frustrated in years._

A Couple of Minutes Later

"Naruto-baka, you're late! What have you been doing?"- Sakura's high-pitched voice echoed through the clearing. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan, I was fighting one of my clones who refused to help me train, and got lost in time. My apologies."- he quickly excused himself before his eyes widened. _Refused? Apologies? The dumb Naruto doesn't know words with more than two syllables! I can't let myself slip up like this anymore!_

Sakura rose an eyebrow at this, Naruto had never been capable of semi-intelligent speech, why would he start now?

"You know, Naruto, if you're reading the dictionary just to try and win my heart, you can forget about it. Sasuke-kun is my one, true love."- she replied. Naruto sighed in his mind. He didn't even give a flying fornication regarding the pink liking him or not. Of course, he couldn't say so. At least not yet.

"Sakura-chan, why do you have to be so mean..."- he responded, trying to seem normal. Sasuke let out a frustrated scowl.

"Just shut up you two. It's not like Kakashi's here, so we can come late if we want. Now be quiet and wait for that idiot."

Sakura's eyes turned to small hearts as she muttered about how her Sasuke was super, hyper cool, while Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree, trying to focus on other things, while still looking like his dumb self.

Three Hours Later

"Oh my God, are you serious? That idiot hasn't arrived yet? What could be keeping him?"- the bubblegum pink-haired girl cried out in frustration, tired of waiting for one silver-haired, cyclopic Jonin.

"Sorry! I was helping this old lady with her grocery bags to the opposite side of the village when we found a small pack of black cats and had to take another way!"- Kakashi excused himself, walking and approaching them. Sasuke gained a tick mark on his forehead, together with Sakura, and Naruto decided to join in before it became suspicious.

"AND YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT?"- they all yelled out in unison, making Kakashi sweat drop and give an eye smile of embarrassment.

"Ok, anyway, you guys have to get ready. You've passed that stupid Bunshin and Henge exam in the Academy, but if you thought that was it, you're going to have a bad time. Now comes the real test, the one where your handpicked Jonin checks you out and determines if you're shinobi material. If you are, good job, you're a Genin and have a team. If you aren't, too bad and you're sent right back into Kindergarten. Understood?"- the Jonin explained, bringing at least two of them back down to Earth. Naruto appeared to be shocked too, but deep inside he was never surprised or worried. He knew Kakashi would say this, and also knew they would all pass since it was the Copy Ninja's job to pass them by saying random inspirational gibberish in order to convince them.

"Your test will be this."- he took out two bells and tied them to one of his flak jacket's pockets, from where they could be easily ripped.- "Take these two bells from me before noon and you've passed. Fail to do so and you won't. One piece of advice, though. You won't get them if you don't try to kill me. Begin!"

Sakura and Sasuke immediately shunshined away, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone. The blond kid looked at the Jonin with a confident grin.

"Playing dumb, I see. Good job, though it must be frustrating. Aren't you supposed to be hiding?"- the former ANBU commented, raising his tone of voice in the last sentence to make sure the other two didn't suspect anything.

"You've got no idea, Kakashi-senpai. I can not wait until the Exams start. No, I'm going to beat you one punch!"- Naruto replied, mimicking his sensei's actions of speaking the last sentence louder. They both dropped into a fighting stance. Our favorite blond couldn't use his skills in this battle, so he dropped into his usual, "no style at all" brawler stance. Kakashi, however, just took out a book and stood, as if unimpressed.

"Ok, now listen, I've gotten numerous reports, from many people and also the Hokage saying you're off the charts, but I still have to see it for myself. How about you act dumb while I knock the other two out when they try, and after that, you can show me your true skills in a one-on-one spar. Of course, someone dumb would go ahead and swing wild punches or kicks at me, but I want you to do something else. I want to see just how far your spying and disguising training has gone. While you attack like an idiot, I want you to try and sneak in your normal attacks, mixed with medicinal offensive techniques, understand? Ninja Battle Skill Number One: Taijutsu!"- the seasoned shinobi explained the "sub-exercise" before finishing the last part with a yell.. Naruto nodded. _This won't be as boring as expected._

"I'LL BECOME HOKAGE! DATTEBAYO!"- the blond shouted, running at Kakashi and swinging a right haymaker, which was easily avoided by leaning back, but what the silver-haired Jonin didn't expect was for the sudden numb he felt on his left arm. He narrowed his eyes before grabbing Naruto's hand and pushing it to the side, spinning and throwing him over his hip while still reading Icha Icha.

The jinchuuriki landed with a loud thud, but quickly got back up, performing a cross with two half Ram hand seals.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"- he proclaimed.

_Jeez, is that the only jutsu he knows?_ Sakura thought to herself as four Narutos appeared out of nowhere, blitzkrieging (yes, I've just invented a word. It's the same as rushing, but a bit more wildly.) Kakashi, making him raise his eyes off the erotic novel and start distributing kicks, punches, you name it. The clones were thrown everywhere, but every single one managed to slightly tap Kakashi at least once. One tried a mid-air tornado kick, that Kakashi promptly blocked with his right forearm, making the clone spin again and tap his arm with his right index and middle finger, making it go numb.

Knees, Elbows, Kicks, even Headbutts had managed to do it for Naruto to graze the Jonin several times, slowly making his whole body go numb as the clones disspelled, one by one. It wasn't that it hurt, or that he couldn't feel those parts, but Kakashi found it more and more difficult to actually move them. It was taking a toll on his impressive stamina, and that was impressive by itself.

The Copy Ninja finally managed to grasp the real blond and send him flying into the water of a nearby pond, giving Naruto an excuse to stay out for a bit and have the others come after him. Soon enough, a gigantic fireball came, the flames themselves looking like there was nothing else that they wanted to do but burn the silver-haired man to a crisp.

_ Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger_

"Water Style: Water Formation Wall!"- Kakashi yelled out before spitting an unreasonable ammount of the fresh, life-supporting liquid. The fireball stood no chance as it clashed against the also gigantic wall made up of its arch-enemy, and disappeared in steam.- "Ninja Battle Skill Number Two: Ninjutsu!"

A bunch of smaller balls of fire came flying at him. _Goukakyuu followed by Housenka? Impressive for someone his age. But still, not really at my level. Let's see...Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Hare, Dog, Bird, Rat, Clone Seal, Dragon, Ram._

"Water Style: Water Shark Bullet!"- the water flew out of the pond and shaped itself into a shark that roamed the air, as quick as a bullet, like its name suggested, taking all of the Housenka blasts without even losing shape or mass, before going on until it struck the place where Sasuke was. The technique proved itself effectful as the raven-haired Uchiha boy came running out, heading for Kakashi.

The Jonin, who had thrown the book into the air to perform the hand seals, quickly grabbed his treasure and resumed his reading, much to Sasuke's annoyance. _I'm going to teach you not to belittle me!_

On went a fight made up of taijutsu, giving Kakashi a break. It was easy to avoid or block the little one's attacks, but to restrain from responding was something else. He just wanted to punch that guy in the face so he could get back to reading fast. Yes, really ethical for a teacher, but he didn't really care.

What annoyed the silver-haired cyclops was that the numb sensation Naruto had caused was still there, and increasing, meaning he'd have to end this little match quickly if he actually wanted to finish Sakura and fight against the medic-nin. He made his decision and quickly grasped Sasuke's right leg, spinning and slamming the boy into the ground before disappearing.

Sasuke quickly stood up, confused. Where had he gone? Had the Jonin grown bored of their fight? Both those questions were answered as the ground below him cracked, revealing two hands that clutched each of his ankles.

"Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique."- suddenly, the Uchiha was pulled down, and he exchanged places with Kakashi as the earth itself was modified to only leave his head at the surface.- "There, you're taken care of."

His smile of satisfaction only grew as his clone disspelled and warned him that Sakura was knocked out.

**A few minutes before**

"Hehe, Kakashi-sensei will never beat Sasuke-kun. He's too cool!"- she muttered to herself while watching the battle. Two sighs that she didn't detect came to life. One from Naruto, who had long since changed his clothes into his black ones and was watching the rest, and one from Kakashi's clone.

"Sakura, you do know that this being a fangirl thing has to end, right?"- he asked her. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, then back to the original, and back at him again.

"H-How?"

"Not telling. Ninja Battle Skill Number Three: Genjutsu."- the Jonin responded. _Snake, Rat._- "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique."

Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head as a swirl of leaves teleported her away into a field in the middle of nowhere.

"I-Is someone there? Sasuke-kun? Naruto-baka? Anyone?"- she asked, reluctantly walking around after one of minute of shocked sitting. A sound made her turn around.

"S-Sakura. Go get help...I'm going to die..."- the voice of her beloved muttered as she saw Sasuke impaled by five spikes coming off the ground and other five coming out of a tree, penetrating his legs, arms and even head. She lowered her eyes to see that the puddle of blood was turning into a pool, and an ocean, and soon enough she found herself trying to not drown in Sasuke's life-sustaining liquid.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"- she shouted, falling into unconsciousness.

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke pouted as he found himself absolutely trapped, receiving an amused look from Kakashi and doing his best to ignore it.

The sound of steps alerted him to someone approaching from behind, but a quick punt kick to the face sent him to dreamland.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-senpai. Sasuke will be fine, but we can't afford any witnesses. Also, he'll have no memory of it."- Naruto said, looking down at the now unconscious Sasuke head.

"Alright, but don't hold back! I need to evaluate your skills at their fullest!"- the Jonin ordered him. Naruto chuckled oh-so-slightly.

"I don't mean to insult you, Kakashi-san, but if I used my abilities with abandon, I'd kill you."- after that, both dropped into a fighting stance. The silver-haired cyclops had the regular fighting style, empty left hand and a kunai in the other. Naruto was crouched a bit with both his hands completely open and blue chakra forming edges around them, catching the attention of the opponent. _Chakra scalpels? Great, this match is really not going to be a walk in the park._

Naruto ran towards his superior in the regular ninja fashion, both hands behind his back. Kakashi ducked under a right palm slash, but Naruto quickly raised his right knee to surprise him. While he was still stunned from the quick reaction, the Copy Ninja did not notice Naruto spinning and slashing at his side. He could feel the muscles right by his right ribs getting cut apart.

"Gah, fuck!"- he exclaimed, jumping away. So that was the power of a medic-nin. To have such chakra control and precision that you can basically toy with the human body.- "I have a question, is that what you used earlier on me? Because now, it actually hurts."

Naruto smirked at this.

"Kakashi-senpai, earlier I was merely prepping you for surgery. A medic-nin's powers don't end in chakra scalpels and heavy blows like Tsunade-sama's. We've practiced so much we can heal an area before it's hit just to render a blow useless, we can spit poison fog out while still being immune to any and all poison. What I used on you earlier was merely a short-circuit gun. I've paralyzed certain spots of your nervous system to make you go numb when it comes to feeling or touch, but still be able to move them. The effects are still up, so keep in mind that if I was cutting through your muscles without any sort of initial preparation, the pain would be at least twenty times larger."- Naruto explained with an evil smirk on his face. That's when Kakashi noticed that he was wearing round glasses. The blond realized this and shrugged it off.- "I normally use contacts, but they irritate my eyes, so I try to keep their use to just when I act dumb."

"Your whole persona is one big lie, right?"

"Pretty much. We're shinobi. We lie, we cheat, we steal. It's quite depressing, but this is the life we've chosen, and we have to stick with our choices."

"If you dislike this life style so much, why did you choose it, then? What could there be in a life of destruction and death for someone who has studied for years the art of healing and mending? What is it you seek?"

"A partner. Someone to spend this crappy life with. I've chosen this life style because deep inside, every medic has a potent bloodlust. We've all got our dark, curious sides that drive us to laugh while performing dissection or amputating some limb. That can be greatly enlarged by having the most powerful bijuu inside you. Every time I'm around people, my blood gets hot. My mind goes wild and it's hard to keep myself in check. Being a ninja means I get to kill, hurt and do other things that help decrease this desire to a minimum. I don't want to hurt people, yet I do. It's a paradox. Aside this career, something that can help me not do anything I might regret would be having someone to be with. What civilians typically call a girlfriend, a loved one, a soulmate. My heart still beats, in a figurative fashion. I haven't found anyone, but again, being a ninja might greatly help that fact, since many villages come to participate in the Chuunin Exams, and in missions, I'll be visiting others also."- he explained.

"But even then, you can't know for sure someone will like you. Someone will accept you. I don't discriminate, but you're a jinchuuriki. Hell, you know the consequences of being one after all these years."- Kakashi replied. Naruto just gave off a sad smile.

"That's the thing, I don't know."

The Jonin sighed. It was sad, depressing even. Some people's plan in life was to become Hokage, others' to kill and get revenge, but his was to simply be loved by one person, something that was so common to anyone else.

No. It wasn't really common to anyone else. It certainly wasn't common to our redhead back in Kusagakure, watching through one of the many cameras stationed in Training Ground Three. Since Sasuke was also present, Karin had free pass to watch and listen to anything that was done or said. Tears fell down her face.

How could this be? He was a jinchuuriki, everyone hated him, he hadn't been shown one single bit of love or appreciation in his entire life. Not once had he had a friend and everyone thinked of him as a dumbass not worthy of attention. Yet he still healed anyone with determination. He tried to contain his dark personality in order to help those that loathed him and held no grudge against them. And all he wanted in return was...a girlfriend? _Where do I sign up?_ The glass-wearing redhead thought to herself.

"Karin, any news?"- Shiba, her supervisor, asked. She nodded, pointing at Sasuke on the screen, an impassive look on her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke has proven to be quite adept at Katon techniques which require an ammount of chakra that is normally not seen in Genin. His taijutsu style is solid but of course, there's not really much he can do against a seasoned Jonin and former ANBU like Hatake Kakashi. He is currently unconscious and stuck in the ground after a kick to the face and a Double Suicide Decapitation technique."- she reported, keeping to the most important and essential information.

"Alright, stay on him, he might be worthy of being recruited. Who's that?"- he replied before noticing Naruto. Karin's glasses shone as her brain analyzed the data she had and gave her a plan. She smirked.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto, Shiba-san. He's currently placed in Sasuke's team, and though he was considered the deadlast of the year, he actually works as a spy. He's the most capable medic-nin we know aside Senju Tsunade and her apprentice, Shizune. His skills have been shown more and more as I've also kept track of him. Naruto has performed many surgeries with almost no surgical tools at all. Just yesterday he pulled out a spike from a man's head and managed to keep him alive. His combat skills include mastery of chakra scalpels, a vast knowledge of the human anatomy, enough to know the whole nervous system and toy with it. We're lacking a bit of data, but I think he's worthwhile. He's certainly stronger than Sasuke. Also, he's the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."- she revealed, seeing Shiba's eyes grow with greed at every little detail she added, before bursting with joy when she told him the last part. _Feed a man's greed and you'll have him in your pocket. _She recalled her last sensei's teachings. _He's practically overflowing with happiness. I bet he'll have me keep watch on the blond boy and maybe even assign my team to the Chuunin Exams. God, I love being smart._

"Alright, you know what, keep tracking this boy and find everything you can about him. He's your second target, along with the Uchiha. Also, start thinking about what you want to take with you on a trip. With two people of high interest like this, we could use a capable team over there, ready to recruit them. Good job, girl, this is why you're the top Kunoichi!"- Shiba told her before kissing her forehead and running away, probably trying to fetch a bonus from the leader. She chuckled and adjusted her glasses, making them shine. _Plan execution, successful._

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi was having a hard time with Naruto. Rather, that was an understatement. The blond had already cut down both his biceps and his right quadriceps. He could barely walk. After many exchanges with the chakra scalpels and hidden blades Naruto had flashed, showing a medic was always prepared, there was no limb that Kakashi had unharmed. Well, except for his manhood. But he didn't even want to think about that.

The silver-haired cyclops had given a fight, Naruto admitted it. Several Katon, Doton and Suiton techniques had been thrown at him, some actually hitting, and he could say he was nearly exhausted. The Jonin had stopped reading for a long time, and the taijutsu skill had only increased, making Naruto have to use the Pre-Regeneration technique, spending a ton of his chakra. Because that was the difficulty of medical ninjutsu. You couldn't just have a great chakra control. You also needed the reserves to back it up.

But it was time to end the spar. He had things to do, experiments to get to, patients to heal, etc. He didn't want to kill Kakashi, but he wanted him to think of himself as at least, an equal, and so, decided to give him a scar.

He quickly ran at the Copy Ninja, surprising him before placing his thumbs on the man's chest and holding his hands as if he was using a defibrillator.

"Raiton: Small Countershock."- BAM. The electricity's sound had been so sudden and quick, it sounded like a gunshot.

Kakashi took a few steps back, coughing blood out once. He felt as if he had been shot and shocked at the same time. He gurgled a bit before falling to his knees. Naruto grabbed him, smilling. His right hand healing the wound, while his left one snatched one of the bells out.

"Kakashi-san, make sure not to sleep for long. Sasuke won't take long to wake up. And sorry if I overdid it, we medic-nin don't know our own strength."- and with that, Kakashi dropped forward, unconscious. Naruto sighed in relief. He hadn't used his Sharingan. If he did, he was sure he'd have lost. He stood up and slapped the dust and dirt off before smiling and walking away.- "Alright, now to more finer things."

**There you go. Chapter 2. I still don't know how I wrote it in a day, but whatever. I hope you've enjoyed this one as much as you enjoyed the first, but if you didn't, please let me know, I'm open to suggestions. I've tried to fix the whole "center/left allignment thing, but I don't know if it worked. If it didn't, just bear with me. Anyway, thank you for the great reception this story received. 5 reviews, multiple follows and favorites and even three hundred -ish views. Thank you so much! As always, Follow/Favorite and for the love of God review. You have no idea how much it helps, how good it feels, and how faster it makes me write.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Medicinal/Scientifical report number one hundred and sixty four. I am proud to say that the antidote is a success! After Whiskers the Third's minor success, since the antidote delayed his death, I only had to raise the dosage, and Tails, the new mouse, has been successfully cured. As a medic-nin, this is my proudest moment, since I've made something that can counterattack the most dangerous poison in existance! And only at age twelve! I must speak to Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama about this, but first, I've got something else to do. My time as a member of team seven has been extremely frustrating. Painting houses, walking dogs, catching Tora the cat, picking bad weeds, ridding certain places of trash and garbage, all D-rank missions. For someone of my abilities, this is beyond boring. I've taken to reading books like Kakashi-senpai, but then I realized: Uzumaki Naruto is too dumb to enjoy the art of reading. This has made my time really obnoxious and tiresome. But, knowing of my desperation, Kakashi-san has asked the Third Hokage to provide us with a better mission, one that will make us spend time elsewhere. This one is about escorting an old bridge builder to the Land of Waves and helping him fend off any and all bandits on the way. Something tells me there's more to this mission than what I know, but as an incredibly frustrated diamond in the rough, I'll take whatever I can get. End Report."

**Minutes Later**

"Finally, Kakashi-sensei! For once you've made it on time!"- Sakura criticized the Jonin as he arrived, giving them an eye smile.

"Yes, but where's the client? I want to start! I want to fight someone and become stronger and be Hokage!"- Naruto followed, a dumb variation of worry on his face.

"I knew it. I just knew I was doomed to die as soon as I payed the village for a ninja team to protect me. How is a mentally challenged kid like you going to save me from a bandit?"- a voice asked. They turned around to see an old man approaching, followed by a strong smell of sake. He wore ragged, gray clothes and a straw hat. He had glasses on, and was holding a bottle of sake. His beared was moist and glistening, becoming a dead give-away that he had been drinking. Recently. Naruto stared at him with a stupid look on his face, getting the man's attention. After a couple of minutes, it turned into an angry frown.

"Hey, that was an insult!"- he realized, making every single one of his teammates facepalm, and Tazuna reach for his bottle, determined to get himself drunk enough to not feel anything as he perished. Kakashi sighed, more in pity than anything else. _Kami, it must be hard to act so dumb when you're so smart all day._

"Ok, anyway, Tazuna-san, we'll be the ones escorting you for this mission, and although my student is as stupid as a retarded goldfish, I assure you we're all quite capable in fighting."- he said. Tazuna rose an eyebrow in doubt before pointing at Sakura.

"What about her? Is she good at fighting? Because she looks like the last thing she fought was an evil hair tangle."- everyone sweatdropped at this, and the pink-haired girl had a tick mark on her big forehead.

"Uh...she's the brains of the team."- Sasuke quickly excused her, only to receive loving eyes from the girl. _Awh, Sasuke-kun! I knew you liked me! True love always wins!_

"You so smart, Sakura-chan! That's why I like you! Well, that and your pretty face!"- Naruto quickly dug in. The bubblegum-looking kunoichi grew a tick mark again and punched him square in the face, sending him flying into a wall several meters away.

"Not for you to enjoy, baka!"- she squealed. The conscious teammates she had facepalmed again, and Tazuna sighed, coming to terms with the fact that he was going to die a horrible, gruesome, painful death.

"Whatever, let's just go."- he ordered, starting the trip and taking the first steps out of the village, being followed by Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura.

**Meanwhile**

A certain old Hokage watched from his office as Naruto slowly stood up from the pile of rubble that used to be a perfectly fine, white wall. Something was flashing in his hands. A gigantic chakra scalpel that cut through the rock and cement like hot butter.

Sarutobi gulped and enhanced his hearing to Kage level.

"First, do no harm. First, do no harm. First, do no harm..."- Naruto repeated the mantra, begging Kami to give him the strength not to kill or mutilate the kunoichi in his rage. He sliced through a bit of the wall before grabbing the chakra scalpel-using hand with his other hand, forcing it to stop.- "Ok. Ok. I am calm now. I will get to kill plenty of people in this mission. No need to do so to a comrade."

The old man stood dumbfounded as Naruto walked out of the village, following his teammates. He gulped and let his pipe fall to the ground before turning back to the desk. _Fuck me, the paperwork doesn't look so bad anymore._

**Somewhere Else**

"Sir, both of my targets are leaving their village, and we have no cameras or actual intel-scavenging equipment where they're going."- Karin warned, a bit worried. She didn't want to let the blond out of her field of vision. Hell, the mission itself was dangerous, there was a chance he wouldn't come back at all. Shiba approached.

"What do you mean? We've got surveilance on all main villages and a couple of agents stationed in some minor ones."- he asked. She sighed.

"They're not going to either. They're headed to the Land of Waves. In any other case, I wouldn't bother you, Shiba-sensei, but their combat skills might be revealed more in this mission, and they might even die."- Karin said with a girly, worried voice and a desperate expression on her face, as if she was really upset, but still feeding the man information that he might have considered usefull for yet another bonus.

"Ok, you know what, we can not afford to let two people as valuable and strong as the last Uchiha and the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki go under our radar or die. Too much of a waste. Pack your bags, you're going on a tracking mission. Find them out and stay on them until they're back within camera range. If needed, intervein so they don't die. Understood?"- he quickly commanded. She smirked on the inside, but had a resigned expression on the outside.

"Well, I'm not really a field agent since I've been assigned to the Hacking/Data team, but if those are your orders, Shiba-sama, I'll do it."

This was more than enough as the Chuunin smiled and walked away. She smirked, this time for real, while adjusting her glasses. _Get ready, Sakura-bitch. I'll teach you to punch MY man._

**Back to our Heroes**

Naruto sneezed, feeling an awkward, but pleasant chill run through his spine._ Maybe one of the villagers is bad-mouthing me again._

Twenty minutes had passed since the trip began, and though that wasn't long, nothing interesting had happened at all. Sakura was keeping herself busy sneaking love and sometimes lust-filled glances at Sasuke, who was brooding like his life depended on it.

Kakashi was reading his smut again, sometimes giggling to himself when a part was particularly obscene, and sometimes commenting on the genius of Jiraiya-sama. Naruto wished it wasn't the same Jiraiya as one of the Great Sannin.

Tazuna walked with a somber, almost morose look. But the blond could tell it wasn't because he thought he was going to die. It was something else, that had started long ago. He wanted to inquire the man about it, but he decided against it.

Naruto himself tried to stay busy by monitoring the five Kage Bunshin he had left in Konoha. One was working on the Countershock revival version, instead of the life-ending one. The second had been working in the hospital for hours, and had healed broken bones, ulcers, deadly diseases and cured poisons since he had started. The third one was feeding Tails and scanning for any and all problems that could occur after the antidote's administration. The fourth was standing guard inside the Hokage office, and the Hokage himself had no idea about it. He had decided to always have at least one Bunshin in there so no one tried anything funny. At least four people had already perished at that clone's chakra scalpel, and he intented to keep going. The last one, but certainly not least, was taking care of his training. Medicinal or not. The ANBU had their eyes on him, he was sure of it. He had seen more than the usual duo tailing him around the city. If he wanted to, he could easily lose them, but he didn't. What for? He had already figured out that they wanted to recruit him, and were just finishing up some last nuisances that were in the way.

But after around four hours of this, Naruto became bored. So he decided to do what he liked the most in the world. Solving puzzles.

He glanced at Tazuna. The bridge builder wasn't so far away from home just to do some sight-seeing. He couldn't be there to hire workers or buy resources and supplies to build more, since neither were coming with him.

That left one option: Recruiting ninja. But paying for some ninja to just escort you back home after you've walked all the way there was redundant and stupid.

So the man probably wanted them to stick around and protect him while he did something. Probably while he managed the building of a bridge.

But who would want to stop him from doing so? Wave was a poor country, and could easily be dominated by someone financially stable and rich. So by intelligently building a bridge, you could create a trade route that could easily bring a country that had such a future in fishing back up on its feet and not need such a dictator anymore.

Bingo.

Naruto loved being smart. Sure, he made some wild guesses, but most of the times, they were right. Spot on. Bullseye. And he just loved it when that happened. He had Tazuna figured out. He wasn't just smiling because of that, but when a dictator sees himself cornered, they could do the stupidest, most reckless things one could come up with. And that means lots and lots of strong thugs to fight, lots and lots of people to kill and harm and lots and lots of factors that could keep his dark side lower than usual.

That's when he noticed the two puddles on the ground. He spread his chakra around like an invisible fog and sensed two other chakra signatures in the puddles. He smirked. _Such an obvious disguise._ He though to himself. Kakashi tilted his head and glanced at him before both nodded at each other. He had noticed them too.

They decided to simply walk past the two spies or assassins, pretending not to be aware of anything. Fortunately, their enemies failed to see through their ruse and quickly morphed back into their human state before dashing at them, the poison in their gauntlets shining in the solar light. The two metal claws were connected by a spiked chain that could shred anything to pieces. Unfortunately for the two Kirigakure Chuunin, a certain blond was not up for stupid games and distractions, and was craving blood.

With speed the two didn't think possible, he appeared by them. They wanted to gasp in surprise through their masks, but the orange-wearing Genin couldn't afford for them to make a sound and passed his chakra scalpels by their necks, severing the vocal cords and air ways, making it impossible for them to emit vibrations through their mouths.

Still shocked, they hadn't realized they couldn't even breathe anymore before the blond tapped both of their backs in specific spots, hitting the nervous system with his "Short-Circuit Gun", paralyzing them and absolutely preventing the two from moving at all, though their bodies could still send their own signals, keeping them alive.

He smirked before he begun a graceful, elegant dance. _Mesu no Mai._ (Dance of the Scalpels.) He spun around the two brothers silently, no sound being made at all as he attacked both of them with his chakra blades at the same time, severing several muscles. _Rectus Abdominis, Serratus Anterior, Gastrocnemius, Soleus, Tensor Fascia Lata, Pronator Quadratus, Latissimus Dorsi, Sternocleidomastoideus. _He enumerated the muscles he cut in each of them (keep in mind they're latin names. You can google them.) before spinning one last time, flicking his arms and seeing two hidden blades come out from under the sleeves. A medic needed these kinds of weapons in case he didn't have any chakra. He stepped forward and drove both blades into both hearts, finishing the duo before sidestepping, concentrating chakra and pushing hard enough to send them flying into a bush, already dead.

Naruto examined himself. Not a single droplet of blood was on him or his clothes, and he didn't even look winged.

He smiled contently, quickly walking up to Kakashi and nodding, confirming that both were taken care of, and wouldn't be a problem anymore.

The Jonin was glad, but sweatdropped. He had recognized the jutsu as the Demon Brother's signature technique. Gozu and Meizu weren't known as the best fighters in the world, but they were known to be incredibly persevering and tenacious in their kills, and almost never had they come back to their home from failure. They were Chuunin and for a reason, but the blond twelve year old dispatched the two without making so much as a sound and in mere seconds. _I have a feeling he didn't show me all of his tricks in our fight. And I'm still aching!_

The trip went on without further interruption for the rest of the day, the whole team and the old bridge builder content and not aware of the red-headed girl that had been tailing them ever since Gozu and Meizu.

Thoughts of the fight came back to Karin's mind. She sweatdropped as she remembered how she approached the two cadavers that were behind a bush, surprisingly well hidden. Looks of shock were still evident in the two brothers' faces, and after close examination, she found out why.

The muscles that she thought she had seen Naruto cut as the battle went on (that little list in italic) weren't even close to how many had actually been damaged and made useless. The assassins literally couldn't have moved their faces as the blond had also slashed the muscles that allowed them to. The nervous system was paralyzed, denying yet another way for them to move, but they could obviously feel pain. The stab delivered to each of their hearts had been extremely precise, and it was possible that had caused instant death. _So this is the power of a jinchuuriki and a medic-nin. And I thought that shinobi path was boring. Wow, Naruto-kun you get cooler and cooler every second that passes!_

The Genin went to sleep after setting up camp and eating wild boar, quickly being followed by their two elders, Kakashi and Tazuna. The girl adjusted her glasses. It was too risky to try and capture Naruto right then and there, since the Jonin would notice her, even with the Chakra Suppression technique. She couldn't recruit him just yet, but she decided to wait and see. An opportunity would obviously arise. That's when she noticed she was actually really sleepy, and even saw a bunch of pink feathers floating around before taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

She set up a sleeping back on top of a tree, being careful enough to hide herself with a genjutsu and several branches before falling into dreamland.

Someone smirked on that field. A certain blond boy who had already detected the redhead._ Temple of Nirvana technique: Successful._

_Sweet dreams..._

**Hours Later**

They woke up pretty much at the same time and made breakfast together. Leftovers from the wild boar and a soldier pill for each was more than enough.

Naruto was feeling rather good that day. His urges had been reasonably sated for the time, and he felt like he could tolerate playing the dumb guy for a bit more. The girl he had put to sleep had just been left behind with a small scroll where he had written a note on. He didn't really want to kill her, so he decided to be nice.

The five of them walked for a reasonable ammount of time with no incidents, and were actually feeling pretty confident towards the rest of the mission. But, as they say, don't start the fireworks before the party starts.

It had been around noon when Kakashi and Naruto felt a presence. A strong one. Filled with Killing Intention and so much chakra it actually pressured them.

The others were feeling uncomfortable, but they couldn't tell why. Something just seemed to upset them. That's when Naruto threw a kunai at the spot where he thought the enemy would be.

"Show yourself!"- he demanded, but out came running a pure, snow white rabbit. A tick mark grew on Sakura's head as she punched Naruto yet again.

"Naruto-baka, why did you scare me just for a stupid rabbit? Stop trying to act tough!"- she shouted at him. He whimpered in pain.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, that hurts!"

"Sakura, Naruto, drop it. Don't you think something's wrong with that rabbit?"- Kakashi ordered before asking, making the kunoichi raise an eyebrow.

"It's white. It's fur is only white in winter or when it doesn't see the sun. It means it was grown inside to be used as a Replacement for the Replacement technique, right?"- Sasuke quickly responded. The Jonin nodded. Naruto scowled internally. He had already noticed that, but again, he couldn't say it. Because Naruto was supposed to be dumb. Obedient.

His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of something spinning through the air at high speeds became noticeable.

"GET DOWN!"- the cyclops ordered, pushing Tazuna to the ground just in time as a big, gigantic in fact, sword that was missing a circle of its inside by its top and half a circle by its lowest blade passed over them, threatening to slice anything in its way. Naruto was about to simply grab it, but quickly remembered his mission and ducked, allowing it to continue on its way before getting stuck on a tree. Almost immediately after that, a blur appeared on it, morphing into a shinobi as their eyes adjusted themselves to the speed.

The man wore nothing on its top body except for forearm-warmers, bandages covering half of his face and a slashed Kirigakure forehead protector. For his lower body, he wore strange pants that could easily be mistaken for pajama pants and leg warmers completed his outfit. Naruto instantly recognized him from the bingo book that the Third had given him. _Shit, I don't think even I could take him on and win. How are we going to get out of this one, Kakashi-senpai?_ He thought to himself.

"Momochi Zabuza, I thought you were inactive. What drove you out of your little nest?"- Kakashi spoke to him, causing the man to laugh.

"I see, Sharingan Kakashi knows about me too, huh? I guess I'm getting pretty famous. And I decided to stretch my legs a bit. I've been hired to kill that old fart right there."- Zabuza replied, a grin on his face. Kakashi frowned.- "Oh look, so many little kids. With those forehead protectors, you look pretty cute. Tell me kids, why do you think you're ninja? Have you killed yet? Have you ever had your hands dirty?"

"Have you at our age?"- Sasuke asked back, since Sakura was too creeped out to do so, and Naruto was being dumb.

"Zabuza...the Demon..."- Kakashi muttered. Zabuza laughed.- "Kirigakure, the place where he's from used to have a different Genin Exam. Instead of performing a bunshin jutsu, you had to kill everyone else in the entire class. Best friend against best friend, boyfriend against girlfriend, people you've lived with your entire life against you. Zabuza wasn't even an academy student by then, and he killed every single one of them. Without hesitation. That's the reason why that exam style was terminated, why Kirigakure is also referred to as "The Bloody Mist" and why Zabuza is called "The Demon"."

"Awh man, Copy Ninja, the memories are getting my blood hot. IT FELT SO GOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"- he laughed maniacly, creeping Sakura out even more and making Sasuke shut up. This was the real deal. Another Jonin. Not some stupid thug. But then, the thing that no one expected to actually happen did happen.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DID THAT CRAP! I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME HOKAGE!"- Naruto yelled at the swordsman, filled with confidence. Everyone sweatdropped at that, asking themselves what level of retardation Naruto was at. Well, everyone except Kakashi, Naruto and the redhead looking at them from the woods. She was back.

"You're a dense motherfucker, aren't you? That's fine, I'll just have to KILL YOU FIRST!"- Zabuza took a hold of his sword and dropped from the tree, running at the blond who effortlessly ducked the blind slash and went for a sweep kick that Zabuza avoided with a jump and a mid-air roll. What he missed was Naruto crossing his half ram seals and performing the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, having the clones take his place and running into the bushes in order to talk with Kakashi who had done the same, but only with one clone.

"Kakashi-san, this doesn't look good. Zabuza is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. If we united against him, I'm sure we'd win but am I not supposed to keep my skills hidden?"-he asked. Kakashi nodded and thought for a bit before smiling.

"Ok, I've got an idea. Create a clone and do as I say."

**A couple of minutes later**

Two Kakashi's came out of the woods, surprising the Kiri assassin. Naruto's clone joined Sasuke and Sakura in guarding Tazuna, making sure he wasn't seen by Zabuza.

"I see, Kakashi. Are you really trying to face me down with a clone? You underestimate me too much. And that will be your undoing. Hiding in the mist technique!"- the killer proclaimed as a thick mist took place, completely blocking out their vision. One of the Kakashi's whispered something to the other who nodded back before the first ran away.

"Kakashi-sensei? Anyone?"- Sakura asked, preoccupied. Sasuke was barely restraining himself from commiting suicide, and Naruto's clone didn't even care.

While everything appeared silent, a violent and quite loud struggle had taken place. Zabuza and Kakashi fought hand-to-hand, and neither seemed to overcome the other. They were a perfect match. That is, until Naruto, disguised as Kakashi, came from behind, a scroll in each hand. He didn't run. He had no rush. The goal was to finish Zabuza off, not have himself found out and the strategy ruined.

Kakashi and his opponent were now engaged in a clone/kawarimi battle, where every time one was struck, it just happened to be a fake. Until Zabuza pulled off a double (clone followed by replacement) and stuck his palm out, behind the silver-haired Jonin.

"Water Release: Water Prison!"- water came out of his palm and quickly surrounded the Copy Ninja, creating a small prison out of water, like its name implied.

By then, Naruto was done preparing, and the two scrolls he had quickly summoned out something. Two bodies. Gozu and Meizu. _Dead Soul Technique._ He had healed the destroyed muscles, and thus, making the heart beat once more, he had two efficient allies. They were still wearing the gauntlets.

Zabuza noticed almost too late the duo running at him, and his eyes widened. _What the fuck? They were dead! I saw their names disappear out of my allies scroll myself! Hell I spotted the bodies not twenty minutes ago!_

He dodged one claw attack, but forgot about the chain that quickly pierced him twice before the brothers ran around him, catching both of his arms in a chain grip before releasing said chain, leaving it on his body, and falling to the ground. That's all one heart beat was good for.

The Demon himself was shocked. What the hell was going on? He ripped the chain out of him. He had deep wounds, but not lethal. That's when he realized he had released Kakashi. The assassin turned around to receive the strongest punch he had ever felt in his life.

He went flying into a tree and almost collapsed to the floor. No, he wasn't done yet, he was still up for a fight! That is, until he felt the numbing sensation on his left arm. He looked to see another Kakashi right there, his hands covered in chakra. His eyes widened yet again as the second silver-haired Jonin tapped pretty much every limb on his body except his manhood, numbing him before displaying a chakra scalpel, which he quickly used to cut apart both of Zabuza's biceps and quadriceps, rending him mostly useless.

The mist was clearing out, and Naruto, afraid of being found out, quickly dispelled the Transformation and used Kawarimi to switch spots with his clone, also dispelling it, making it seem as if he had never left.

But Zabuza had noticed. For that one split second, he saw that it had been the kid. It had been the dense kid to attack him.

Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna couldn't be more surprised as they saw Zabuza all cut-up and done against a tree and a soaked, but other than that intact, Kakashi.

Kakashi himself was just done performing a series of hand seals and held down his right hand as electricity gathered around it, creating a rather intense eletrical charge that would most probably pierce through anything.

"Sorry, Zabuza. Nothing personal, but this ends here."- he declared as more chakra was forced into the jutsu, making it roar with power. But just when Kakashi was going to dash at his enemy, three senbon made their way through the air and into the man's neck, killing him.

He stood shocked as a girl dressed in an ANBU uniform and with a hunter-nin mask appeared by the body, holding it.

"Thank you so much, I've been tracking Zabuza for the last ten years, unsuccessfully. If it wasn't for you brave ninjas I probably would never have found him. Now he is dead, and I must dispose of him, so sorry, but I can not thank you properly right now. Farewell..."- as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared, taking Zabuza's body with him. Kakashi sighed and cut the chakra flow to his right arm before looking back at Naruto, as if confirming something.

The blond boy shook his head in a negative manner, making the Jonin sigh again.

**Chapter 3, everybody! Thank you so much for reading and for the positive welcome that this story's getting! 11 reviews, around 40 follows or favorites and a thousand views! This is amazing, I love you all. Now, I know what you must be thinking. "This chapter sucked!" Well, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to rush it a bit so I can get to the good parts. I didn't enjoy this one very much either. Anyway, if you wish for better chapters from now on, Favorite/Follow and please do Review, it's been helping so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Land of Waves Mission Report number five. I am sorry to inform that the legitimacy of this report may be compromised due to my current state of spirit. For the first time in a long time, I feel in doubt, confused...My intellect is acting against me and I am my own enemy. A few things about myself have been revealed and I was given a proposal that would turn my life upside down."- Naruto spoke to the audio recorder as he walked around Tazuna's house, completing his patrol duty from three am to five am.

"My brain keeps considering the possibilites. The "but"s and "what if"s keep tormenting me and I haven't slept for the past two days, barely resting the week before that. This all started when I confronted my stalker, as soon as we entered Wave..."

**Flashback**

"_I've read your note. "Clearing directly northeast of the construction site. Eight pm." Here I am, where are you?"- Karin's voice made itself heard across the various surrounding trees and bushes. She had prepared herself for the encounter, both regarding looks and means of defense. _

_She didn't know if he was going to be hostile or aggressive, but she knew that if he was, he was too intelligent to let her go after she stepped inside the glade. The paper tags hidden below branches and rocks proved it. _Thank Kami for my sensor ability..._ she thought to herself._

"_I'm here."- he replied, stepping forward from one of the pine's shadows and taking a good look at the kunoichi spy that stood in the middle of his trap._

_Her uniform was similar to the ANBU's, though the armor was tainted black, and instead of a porcelain mask, she had a dark hood and black half-face mask, like Kakashi's. The only two features that could give away her identity to someone who had seen her before were her glasses and the red bangs of hair coming out of the cowl._

"_But be aware that even though I am speaking to you face to face, this conversation is still on my terms, and I still hold the power to kill you if you try anything. Understood?"_

"_Understood. But what exactly do you want to talk about? I'm intrigued."- the spy replied with a question of her own. She eyed Naruto, taking in his looks. Despite seeing him plenty of times through her monitor, she still held her breath when she first saw the blond jinchuuriki._

_His blond hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, much like his pale blue eyes. He had chosen the black attire for this "meeting", something that made the redhead blush even more. _He's sooo cute!

_What she liked even more was that the hidden blades under his sleeves and sneaker soles, as if he didn't even bother to cover up the fact he would kill her, would she cross the line. It gave her a sense of danger._

"_I want you to tell me who you work for and why they want information on me and Uchiha Sasuke. I also want to know who you are. Answer me truthfully and I'll let you go with a warning. However, if I detect even the slightest of lies, I'll mess up your nervous system so bad your brain will be telling the kidneys to pump and the heart to filter. Are we clear?"- he responded, a murderous look in his eyes that made Karin shiver. He was serious, that was for sure. But she still had a number of trump cards, and could lead the conversation to another direction if she played them right._

"_Your first question is a bit redundant, no? You already know the answer to that one. Both Uchiha Sasuke and you are supernovas in the middle of lifeless planets. The last member of an extremely praised clan who also possesses the Sharingan and one of the best medic-nins of this generation who just happens to be the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki? Every village's got their entire spy network on your tails. No pun intended."_

"_Let me rephrase since you didn't really get what I meant. I want to know why they're on our tails. What do you want? To target us? To keep us in check? To plan assassinations or capture us? Maybe to recruit us? That's what I want to know."- Naruto shot back. There was something about this kunoichi that gave him the chills. She was definitely not an idiot, and didn't look older than him._

"_All of those, but primarily to recruit you, yes. What village wouldn't want such shinobi in their ranks while also depriving Konoha of them?"- she contested with a smirk that was invisible in the darkness of the night.- "I was sent to represent..."_

"_Kusagakure. I am aware of that. Your outfit shouts that out for someone with my knowledge. What makes you think I'll go? I'm perfectly fine in Konoha, what could there possibly be for me in the Grass?"- Naruto asked with a curious face, as if he actually expected her to gie him an interesting answer. Which she did, shocking him._

"_Perfectly fine? With the people who chase you down like an animal after you've just performed miraculous surgery on one of them, saving their life? The village that mostly denies you access to decent weapons, eatable food or fresh water? You're intelligent enough to know when you're lying to yourself."- Karin kept her verbal assault on, seeing his facial expression change ever-so-slightly. She smirked again. Everything was going according to plan._

"_Come to Kusagakure, and I can promise you great conditions for a good life. A nice house, a safe food and water supply, an actual electrical current in your walls' plugs and civilians that won't shoot glares at you just for walking in the same street as them. Come on, you know damn well what's the smart thing to do."_

"_I am not going to betray the Hokage. I am not going to betray the place I'm from."- was his response, and that's when she knew she had succeeded. _Final Phase, let's put it to work._ She thought to herself._

"_Are you sure you don't want to betray the one who has crossed you the most? My, my, I didn't think someone of your genius would be this illuded."_

"_Your point?"_

"_My point being, who told you Konohagakure is your place of origin?"- and that's when she had got him. That's when the whole sense of security he had developed over twelve hard years was crushed. All of the old suspicions and paranoia came bubbling up and started getting to him. His insides were as confusing and raging as a whirlpool._

"_If I had to guess, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Don't blame him, it was pretty much his job to do so. Let's see how serious is the damage, shall we? Where do you think the Uzumaki name comes from?"- she asked him. She noticed how his fists were clenched, and there was an expression of pure rage and betrayal on his face. Karin pitied him, he had already felt those two so much in his life, and she had just caused him to do so again. _Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I promise I'll make you feel better later._ She swore to herself._

"_I was told it was an orphan's name, since I had none other."_

"_Poor you, the Uzumaki are so much more than that. They once were more recognized and feared than even the Uchiha-"_

"_Naruto, is that you? What are you doing all the way here?"- Kakashi's voice came to life, surprising the both of them. Karin quickly leapt onto the nearest tree branch, preparing for a quick getaway. The blond quickly performed the half Ram hand seal as a threat._

"_Wait! You haven't answered my last question!"- he exclaimed. She glanced back._

"_I am Karin. Uzumaki Karin."- she answered before quickly taking advantage of his confusion, leaping away. Naruto felt like he had just been hit by his own Countershock jutsu. Mere seconds later, a certain silver-haired Jonin appeared beside him._

"_Who were you talking to, Naruto?"- he asked. It took Naruto a moment, but he eventually snapped out of the transe and made up an excuse._

"_I was recording a new report, and probably got too excited, sorry. Why are you here, anyway?"_

"_Oh, you've been gone for half an hour now, and we were getting worried. Come on, let's go back. Tsunami-chan has prepared dinner."_

_Naruto stared as the Copy Ninja ran back to Tazuna's house and gave his cheeks a couple of slaps to recover before following him._

_**Flashback End**_

"...a part of me tells me she simply made that last part up to both interest me and make a quick escape, but another part of me, deep inside my self tells me I've known I don't belong to Konoha all along, and that joining her would only be benefitial. However, I can not meditate on this at the moment. We've determined Zabuza is alive about a week ago and today is the day I predict he'll be a hundred percent capable of fighting again. Kakashi-senpai and I agreed that displaying my skills would be counter-productive, and so, he's left me guarding Tsunami and Inari while he and the others fight the Kirigakure Demon and his accomplice until further notice. Needless to say, I've got a bad feeling about this. End of Report."

He turned away from the recorder after switching it off before walking out of his room. Tazuna's house was small, but cosy. It gave him a warm feeling. Especially with Tsunami always going about doing some normal, non-shinobi thing and Inari playing with some toy car. It gave off the impression that life wasn't so difficult and painful.

The little boy had disliked them at first, and he still acted like he did, but Naruto could always detect the sense of safety and smiles that the boy made obvious when he thought no one was looking.

Naruto smiled to himself. This was why he became a shinobi. Sure, he wanted to help his village, protect the Hokage and make the world a better place, but he had signed up because of how people looked at him. That is, people who didn't think of him as some nine-tailed monster. In those cases, they gave him thankful smiles and actually thanked him. Just that on its own was what kept him up after so many glares, verbal assaults and insulting graffiti on his apartment's walls.

A loud crash woke him from his trance. Wood falling, it seemed.

He quickly made his way to the noise's origin, keeping in mind that he should stay low and quiet. A woman's scream and a child's whimper revealed that there was, indeed, danger.

Naruto peeked from a corner to see two thugs with sheathed Katana looking down at Tsunami and Inari. The two seemed unharmed.

"Now, now, we're not here to hurt you. We're just here to get you, hottie. Of course, if you don't come with us the easy way..."- one of them who wore a blue jacket and a dark purple hat spoke. He seemed like the smart one of the duo, since his partner was a towering thug with multiple scars and bulging muscles. Both had dark tattoos.

"...there's always the hard way."- the thug finished the sentence, taking the Katana just a few inches off the sheath, creating a "click" sound. Naruto frowned. They were obviously cannon fodder.

A nice, buzzing noise came to life as chakra gathered around his left hand, creating a sharp blade. _Chakra no Mesu._ (Chakra Scalpel).

The two bandits turned to see Naruto walking up to them, his left hand hidden behind his back. He had a strange expression on his face. An expression often worn by people who will show no mercy nor accept any apology.

"Oh look, another kid! And this one's not even a part of our mission! That means I can cut him to pieces! Fuck yeah!"- the behemoth yapped happily. Naruto adjusted his glasses with his right hand, making them shine. If there was one thing he didn't tolerate were cowards. He would bet all of his hard earned ryou that if they were up against Kakashi or any other Jonin, they'd run away with their asses between their legs.

"Tell me, who is your leader? It's obvious that you're here for someone in particular, you've said so already, but who is the buffoon that thought two idiots would be enough for a ninja? Or are there more of you?"- Naruto quickly inquired them, spiking up their anger to get his answers. They didn't seem sharp enough to understand his strategy.

"Motherfucker, I'll make you regret those words!"- the large one threatened, unsheathing his Katana. It wasn't master's work, but Naruto could guess that it would slice through flesh rather easily.

"Calm down, can't you see he's fucking with you? And yeah, kid. There are more of us, about a hundred more. How you like them apples? But no need to worry about our companions, you'll die here, by my hand!"- he ran at Naruto, using a sword-draw style ( a style where someone with a sword similar to a katana or a katana itself only attacks after quickly drawing out the sword and sheathing it back immediately after the strike.) He went for a slash, and for a second, it seemed like Naruto had been cut in half. But then, the thug coughed out blood and fell to the floor, dead.

"W-What the fuck?"- the live thug muttered, shocked and taking a few steps back. Naruto smirked, but not an usual smirk, an evil smirk, looking at the man with murderous eyes.

"I've sworn not to harm another human being, but quite frankly, I've broken that oath a few times now, and after the time I've been having lately, I just don't give a fuck anymore!"- Naruto turned into a black blur do to his dark clothes, and materialized in front of his opponent, inducing sheer horror in the man's face as he slashed right through his heart with the Chakra Scalpel. The, now dead, man gasped, which came out more as a gurgle with blood trickling down his lips before falling like a rock.

Only then did Naruto realize Inari and Tsunami were both horrified as to how cruel and emotionless the apparently dumb and warm boy could be. If he had to, he'd probably come up with an excuse in no time, but the mission itself was at risk, and with a hundred men probably on the bridge aiding Zabuza, he had to hurry.

"Inari, gather the villagers. Tell them that if they want to be free and live confortably instead of hiding in the shadows and feeling the fear every single day for the rest of their lives, they should pick up a weapon and hurry to Tazuna's bridge."- he shot out, but the dark-haired, hat-wearing boy didn't seem to listen. He was still staring into where the man had been standing, in shock. _I don't have time for this._- "Listen, Inari, if you don't do this then everything will start all over again! Someone you love will die in a horrible way and you'll spend your days crying like a little baby! Kaiza himself told you that you had to protect those you loved with your two arms. Now do so!"

That apparently woke the boy up, as he shook his head, nodded and ran out into the street with a determined expression on his face. _That's one thing taken care of._

The blond jinchuuriki went for the door when someone gripped his right arm in a weak, but firm vice. He turned his head to see it was Tsunami, tears trickling down her face.

"Who...just who...are you?"- she asked, as if begging him to give her the right answer. However, Naruto didn't have that to offer, and simply sighed.

"You know, Tsunami-chan, I'm not sure myself."

And with that, he left to join his teammates.

**Meanwhile**

The fight on the bridge was looking less than good. From all sides, Team 7 was losing ground. Zabuza was slowly, but surely overwhelming Kakashi in the middle of the mist, covering the man in small cuts every time they clashed.

Sakura was protecting Tazuna, but we all know what would happen if someone actually tried to murder the poor old bridge builder.

Sasuke was in an entirely different situation. His eyes were no longer dark and soothing, like Sakura described them, but red with one iris and one tomoe spinning around it every time he predicted a move. He was imprisoned in an ice mirror dome, each mirror reflecting the image of the hunter-nin that had saved Zabuza the first time. Every time the mirrors shone, senbon rained upon the Uchiha, but now, he seemed to dodge and block every single one of them. However, each "round" tired him more.

The Sharingan wasn't cheap when it came to chakra cost, and predicting moves with a level one Sharingan was like having a baby sprint. It was too strenuous.

So eventually, the raven-haired boy began to lose speed. Some senbon were missed by his eyes, and he was quickly turned into a pincoushion.

"Kakashi, you don't have your little friend to help you today, that means you're going to die!"- Zabuza taunted as he attempted a slash from behind, being blocked by a kunai.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My Kage Bunshin is the one who defeated you."- the silver-haired Jonin replied, instigating a smirk in KubiKiriBocho's wielder.

"Yeah, right, don't try to fool me you copying monkey! You had me fooled that day, and that's why you defeated me, but not today! I know that that kid's the most powerful in your team! But let me tell you something, whatever you did it to him to get him that strong, I hope it was fucking worth it, because you did a number on the guy."- the swordsman casually commented while deflecting a kunai stabbing attack and responding with a dull-side of the sword's push.

"What do you mean?"- the cyclops, now not so cyclopic as the forehead protector was pulled up, revealing the Sharingan asked curiously. His enemy's face turned serious again.

"That kid, while he fought me, even if he was transformed into you, he had this look in his eyes. A look that reminded me of me and many other heartless shinobi I've met, including many of the Seven Swordsmen. Mark my words when I say that if by some fucking miracle you escape from here alive, you should keep your free eye out for him."

Speaking of the devil, Naruto had just arrived in the battle scene, and quickly analyzed the whole deal, making a decision almost immediately. _It's too late to hide my identity from the enemy now. Kakashi-san would agree with that. Sakura is fine right now and can't really see what I'm doing if I enter the dome, Sasuke is nearly passed out, and when he finally does go unconscious, I'll be able to finish off the enemy quickly. I think senpai can hold Zabuza for a few more minutes now, as long as I don't take too long._

Naruto ran and jumped into the dome through one of the cracks between the mirrors, receiving a glare of disbelief from Sasuke.

"Are you fucking kidding me dobe? You should have stayed out and given me support! You've just killed us both!"- the Uchiha shouted at him.

"Whatever, the important thing is, I'm here to help now, right?"- he replied with a stupid grin, surprised that Sasuke hadn't even noticed his black clothes. _Blood loss is a bitch, huh?_

For a second, the raven-haired boy looked like he was going to say something back, but then he just dropped to the floor, as if fainting._ Yup, there it is._

"I'm sorry, if you don't step back and give up, that's going to happen to you too. I'm not a shinobi by heart, I wasn't born to be one, but if it's Zabuza-san's wish, I will slay my heart with a kunai and do it anyway!"- she threatened, gripping several senbon. Naruto adjusted his glasses.

"Before we fight to the death, I want to know two things. The first, your name, and the second, why you work for that psychopath."- he replied, noticing how his enemy's grip on the deadly needles faltered a bit. She was tired, obviously, but it was also obvious that she was doing something that sickened her.

"My name is Yuuki Haku. And that _psychopath_ is the only person who ever even cared about me!"- she shot back. Naruto raised an eyebrow.- "Not all Kekkei Genkai users are hailed as demigods. At least not in the Land of Water. As soon as I showed signs of having it, my own father killed my mother and gathered the rest of the village we lived in to kill me! I had to walk on my own two feet with no support, help or even acknowledgement from anyone. Just when I thought I was going to die, Zabuza-san appeared, and offered me a reason to exist, just as long as I became his tool. And that's what I did. I don't regret it, and I don't expect you to understand since you've always had everything. _friends_, _family_, the whole drill!"

"And that's where you're wrong, Haku-chan. Exactly in the day I was born, both my parents perished. I've had no real friends all my life, and I have just found out that the ones who cared about me actually only think of me as a tool as well. From the day I learned how to walk, I was on my own. I busted my ass to try and survive, and even though there still isn't much of a meaning to my existence, too many people are counting on me for me to die here. Some of them, I've barely met, some of them I haven't met at all, but just like you, that doesn't matter to me. At least someone cares about us, right?"- Naruto answered, making Haku tilt her head. _Could it be that he really understands me?_- "I'd much prefer to let you live and come with me, but we both know that Zabuza is too important to you for you to betray him. So here is where we clash. Here is where we decide who's will to fight for their dreams is the strongest!"

Haku apparently got the message, as she gripped the senbon tightly and the mirrors shone, alerting anyone near of the deadly rain that was about to start.

"Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors."- as soon as the last word was spoken, the senbon were thrown from all sides, each of them aiming for a vital spot. Naruto smirked as he adjusted his glasses. _A seemingly unbeatable jutsu. Makes me remember that day..._

**Flashback**

"Come on, Naruto. Get up, your training is not over yet."- the raven-haired teenager told him, but the eight year old Uzumaki didn't do so.

"Itachi nii-san, I can't. I am too tired. And this training is not doing anything, I still can't dodge your combination!"- he whimpered, receiving a warm smile from the Uchiha and an outstretched hand that helped him get up.- "It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, Naruto-kun. Only the degree of difficulty varies, nothing else. Trust me, I know how you feel, and I had that mindset too some time ago. Please, try one more time without having your mind clouded by insecurity."- he asked, making naruto sigh but nod and take a few steps away. Itachi started his combo.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique."- he quickly spat out in a rapid succession. Naruto jumped over the gigantic ball of fire like he had done so many times, noticing the smaller fireballs coming from all directions.

Normally, that's when he'd get hit, but the blond came up with a nice strategy, and threw kunai with exploding tags at the flames, blowing them up as soon as they were in range, dispersing the fire and revealing the shuriken that were inside of it.

He alligned his body to let the shuriken pass by him, and blocked the only two on crash course with him with shuriken of his own.

Then was time for Itachi's last attack. The sharingan-using Uchiha had leapt up, and was unsheathing his tanto to quickly slash Naruto, when his red, three-tomoe owning eyes saw just what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into. _Clever work, Naruto-kun._

Naruto avoided the slash and quickly gripped Itachi in a hug as another Naruto on the ground performed the half ram hand seal.

"Clone Great Explosion!"- the blond jinchuuriki that had his teacher in a grip detonated, sending Itachi crashing into the ground. Only seconds later did the original Naruto realize the Uchiha had switched into a log.

"Very good, Naruto-kun. Not only did you manage to avoid all of my attacks, but you also replaced yourself with the technique I taught you yesterday for a counter attack. See? No attack is really impossible to defend against..."- he complimented, approaching the blond one and placing his right hand on the boy's hair, showing pride.- " ...as long as you use this. Remember, a shinobi's greatest weapon is not a great jutsu that everyone is afraid of, a terrible illusion that could make the bravest cry in fear or a life-risking taijutsu that can move mountains, but their brain. As long as you use your abilities to their fullest, you'll do fine. Even if you only know the Clone technique."

**End Flashback**

_Thank you, Itachi-san._ He thought to himself as the needles crashed down to the ground while he leapt up, throwing shuriken and blocking Haku's next attacks with a kunai.

Through the kunoichi's eyes it was as if Naruto could predict any and all attacks she launched, but through the medic-nin's perspective, it was a simple trick.

With his level of chakra control, he could release a great ammount of chakra and hold it in one big orb around him. As soon as anything entered that orb, he could feel it coming. It was an old technique performed by the Hyuuga since only they had such chakra mastery, but Naruto had quickly picked it up in one of many times that he had snuck into the clan compounds.

This particular technique was pretty useful, since without it the jinchuuriki probably would have missed the fact that Haku didn't really teleport, but rather jump from one mirror to another at large speeds, throwing senbon as she did so, making it seem like they came from all sides.

Something else he noticed was how Haku actually had a pattern going on. _Much easier to memorize and subconsciently jump in a determined trajectory than to do it randomly._

He quickly digested all of the information and came up with a plan before attaching his feet to the top mirror with chakra. Naruto ran in the exact same pattern as Haku, though it was inverted, dooming them to clash against each other at any time.

The girl only detected his intentions when they were one jump away from each other, and tried to stop herself, but her legs were already flexing and pushing her towards him. _Darned muscle memory!_

They clashed. She had nothing except her fists and legs to use in close combat, and she knew she couldn't deflect his weapon. Trying to deflect a Chakra Scalpel often ended badly. He feigned a slash to the heart before spinning and merely grazing both of her ankles, immediately causing a wave of pain to surge her. _My Achilles Tendons!_

A loud popping noise echoed through the mirrors as Haku fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Naruto smirked. The plan had gone perfectly and swiftly. (AN: Please keep in mind that even though there are flashbacks, a mere two minutes have passed in this fight.)

"You can still get up. I've only torn your right tendon out."- he told her, and with effect, she was up, putting all of her weight into her left leg.

"I guess your dream is the most powerful, Naruto-kun. I am exhausted and severely hurt. I am out of chakra, I can't run or even move properly like this and you're still up for a fight. But even though you should be proud of such a feat, know you have one last thing to do. You've deprived me of fulfilling my dream, to help Zabuza-san achieve his. My life has no meaning. So, please..."- she told him, no expression on her beautiful face as the mask dropped.- "...kill me."

"..."- Naruto stood silent for a couple of moments. He didn't want to kill anyone, but what was he if not a killer? He was a spy and an assassin for his village, and if this girl stood between him and the success of a mission, he had to take her down. Besides, she asked him to. He slowly walked towards her.- "Fine. I'm sorry it had to end like this."

He placed both of his thumbs on her chest, as if holding a defibrillator, and she gave him a sad smile, as if aware of what was coming.

"Thank you..."

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: COUNTERSHOCK!"- a gunshot was heard as the electricity gave her whole organism a short circuit and sent her flying, crashing into one of her mirrors and tumbling through the ground, causing major internal damage before finally stopping a few meters away from her master with a small smile on her face. However, she was already dead.

Zabuza could barely contain his shock as he saw the one person that had served him for so many years dead at his feet, and that only made his death easier. He was in a rather sticky situation as eight dogs of different sizes and colours held him in one place, biting into various parts of his body.

Kakashi stood rather close to him with his right hand covered in lightning, oblivious to what had just happened, which was fine since he was about to kill someone.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza, but this ends here with the one technique I created. Lightning Release: Lightning Blade!"- the Jonin ran towards the missing-nin, the technique he had performed raging in his hand, sending several sparks everywhere, and the sound itself seemed like a hundred thunders making themselves heard as he struck Zabuza with it, going through the man's heart as if there wasn't any muscle or bone there to protect it.

Zabuza gurgled a bit in his own blood as all eight dogs dispelled before falling to the ground in a pool of his red, life-sustaining liquid, dead.

"Good job, Kakashi-san. Our mission is over..."- Naruto commented, stepping through the cold puddle that used to be the ice that the mirrors were made of, receiving a nod from his sensei.

However, the two A-rank nins didn't have time to catch their breaths from the fights they had just been in when they heard someone clapping.

They turned around to see a small man with a stupid moustache, hairstyle, glasses and cane in a business suit approach, backed up by several dozens of armed thugs.

"Thank you very much, gentlemen. You've spared me the bother of having to deal with those two, but I'm afraid your mission is not over yet. This bridge will never be finished, not as long as I live."- the man that they had concluded to be Gato, the international businessman told them in his high-pitched voice. He gestured to his hired thugs with a small smile on his face.- "Kill them, but spare that little pink-haired girl. I'm going to have some fun with her tonight."

Sakura, who until then had been completely shocked and afraid, "guarding" Tazuna, passed out when she heard the men's warcries, making the old bridge builder grow a tick mark on his head. _How the fuck did this one become a kunoichi?_

Back to our hero, Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other with no expression on their faces, as if they just didn't care anymore before running right into the crowd.

(And there you have it, mates! Chapter 4. I'm sorry this one took a bit longer, but I decided to take a reviewer's advice and invest a bit more time on this chapter. I hope it was worth it, and definitely give me your opinion in a review please. Anyway, I love you all, as always, Favorite/Follow and have fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A certain redhead narrowed her eyes at the sight of Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto dashing right into a mob of armed thugs. If they were anyone else, she'd think them crazy, but they were the Copy Ninja and the Healer Angel. If someone could pull this off, it was them.

The silver-haired Jonin pushed chakra out of his hand, creating a Lightning Blade and using it to kill many of his targets, while using dodging as his only means of defense.

Naruto had armed himself with two chakra blades and was having fun experimenting with his enemies' bodies. Shuffling one's nervous system, severing all of another's tendons, performing lobotomy on a third one.

He had turned into an entirely different person, and Karin's face expression was one of horror. Even the boy's chakra, once so warm and soothing, was now cold and filled with rage. _The rage of twelve years of suffering and frustration. Naruto-kun, whoever did this to you will pay!_

**Naruto's POV**

Even though they had dealt with most of the hired henchmen, the numbers were still a factor. The two were tired from their previous battles, while their opponents were fresh. Not only that, but every minute announced the coming of another small boat carrying a dozen of them. Gato had made sure he was not going to fail this time because of lacking caution.

"Naruto. We're both tired, and there are too many of them, we both know that. Do you have any jutsu in your arsenal that can get us out of this? Because I don't."- Kakashi asked him, worry in his eyes. Naruto's face turned sour as he looked to the ground, feeling guilty.

"There is one. The only jutsu I've ever created exclusively for killing. For harming. That can get us out of this situation, I guarantee it, but I'm reluctant when it comes to using it."- he responded, feeling more guilt by the second. He was a medic. A healer. Not a murderer! Sure, he had used many jutsu to harm before, but all of them had been created in order to help. This one was created just for hurting. Nothing else.- "Are you sure, Kakashi-san?"

"Yes, I'm sure! If you don't use it here and now, we're all going to die, so is Tazuna and everyone in the Land of Waves! I'm pretty fucking sure it's worth it!"- the Jonin shouted back, anger in his face. He understood why Naruto didn't want to use the technique, but in this situation, what to do should be obvious. _I guess even though he's smarter than Shikaku and more dangerous than me, he's still a child. Whoever said that students should become ninja by twelve is a fucking idiot!_

"..."- Naruto did not respond as he readied himself for what he was about to do. _Kami-sama, Karin-chan, Mom, wherever you are, please forgive me for doing this._

The blond jinchuuriki positioned himself so all of his enemies were in front of me, and no allies would be caught in the crossfire. He performed a variation of the Yamanaka hand seal, though only his index and thumb fingers were outstretched, the rest being curled.

"I didn't want it to come to this, I really didn't. But you people give us no choice. Enjoy your stay in hell. Kakashi-san, Tazuna-san, close your eyes. _Now._"- he ordered, his face showing no mercy. Kakashi, Tazuna and even Karin wondered about what he was going to do, but didn't contest and closed their eyes. Whatever technique it was, if Naruto didn't want to use it, it was for a reason.- "Healer Art: PURIFYING LIGHT!"

To those who had taken the precaution of shutting their eyelids, it seemed like one big flash that was there for a moment, and in the next, gone. Still, lights flashed in their protected eyes, as if they had stared straight into the sun.

For those who did not follow Naruto's advice, which were all of the thugs, it was like being in a night club, when the coloured lights flashed, but a million times faster, although still noticeable.

Screams of agony left their mouths as they felt their pupils burn out, their brain working overtime to try and process the information, but it was as if the light was burning their minds, their personalities themselves!

As soon as the flashes faded out, loud, sickening thuds came to life as the murderers, rapists and thieves fell to the ground, dead.

Almost immediately after that, our hero felt the toll that the technique was taking on him.

"You may...open your eyes...now."- the blond Healer alerted between gasps for oxygen before falling to one knee, out of breath and extremely exhausted. Kakashi quickly came to his aid.

"What the fuck did you do? Are you alright?"- the man asked, legitimately worried for his "student"'s well-being. He merely glanced at the dozens and dozens of corpses of all of the thugs spread across the floor. Curiously, every single one of them seemed untouched aside their pupilless eyes and blood coming out of their noses.

"The...the human brain..*deep breath*...can only take so much stimulation before it absolutely goes to shit..."- Naruto explained before taking a quick succession of breaths. He still couldn't handle that technique very well. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"You mean you...did you do what I think you did?"- he asked. Naruto nodded, now with his breathing a bit more under control.

"I created intense light in a very particular rhythm. I overloaded their brains and made their minds go completely blank. And before you ask, getting everything erased from your brain by force out of light hurts. A lot. That's why they died with their eyes opened and horrified expressions. Now please, let's just go."

Kakashi nodded and helped the medic-nin get up and walk, turning around and heading for the village. He intended on having Tazuna pick Sakura up while he transported Sasuke, but before he could do so, they heard a small whimper.

With a quick turn of the head, both detected Gato, still alive and crouching in a fetal position out of fear. Apparently, he had survived. The Jonin turned to Naruto who shrugged.

"Some people are more resistant to stimulation and can handle a lot more. I'll bet you he's blind, though. No one can look straight into that light and not suffer the consequences."

With effect, Gato's eyes, now uncovered by the glasses, were completely white, all light gone from them.

The two were meditating as to what to do when a loud noise came to life. The whole village had gathered and they were now very pissed off, standing by the beginning of the bridge. Naruto had an idea and smirked. After concentrating whatever was left of his chakra on regenerating stamina, he managed to walk by himself. He gripped Gato's left ankle and dragged him, shouting and crying through the concrete, heading for the civilians.

As soon as he was close enough, he dropped Gato's foot, freeing him, while looking at the people who had suffered so much, his glasses shining.

"He's all yours."- was all the jinchuuriki said as he walked away, certainly to take a rest and pack his belongings before returning to his village.

For a moment, all villagers were dumbfounded, but then they looked at Gato again and pure hatred formed in their faces as they readied their weapons. The businessman yelled in terror.

**Three Hours Later**

All of the village's people were there to say goodbye to their heroes. Tears were shed, smiles were given and visits were demanded. Naruto had been told that they were going to name the bridge after him, and that no matter what happened, they would always be there to help him.

Right before leaving, he was offered two kisses on the cheeks by Tsunami, a drawing by Inari, and a fatherly hug by Tazuna. However, when the hug should have been broken, the bridge builder strengthened his grip and whispered to the boy's ear.

"Now kid, listen to me and listen well. I may not be a genius, I may not be a naturally talented man, but all of these years of experience granted me wisdom. And I tell you, what you're doing is wrong. You don't know who you are and you're lost without that. So, I recommend you go somewhere else. Leave your village because it clearly did you no good so far."- the man advised him. Naruto was going to respond when the man shut him up with an even stronger grip.- "Trust me, kid. I come from the Land of Lightning, and only found myself in the Wave."

The old man's advice kept Naruto dumbfounded for a few moments as Tazuna broke off the hug with a simpathetic smile. Kakashi and Sakura called out, and the blond boy quickly turned around to head back.

He was back in his "kill me" orange jumpsuit in order to keep what was left of his disguise. His two teammates had been told a bunch of lies as to how Kakashi managed to defeat both of their opponents and still fight Gato's men.

All of that ended up in two things: Sasuke craving power even more and Sakura reprimanding Naruto for distracting Sasuke in his fight with Haku. The jinchuuriki seriously considered using Purifying Light on his pink-haired teammate right there and then, but simply apologized with a silly grin before they continued the trip, unaware of the danger that lurked near them.

**Meanwhile**

As the four shinobi walked, someone else followed. Karin had not forgotten about the blond's maniacal grin as he mutilated various people, even though they were thugs. She had not forgotten how he had killed them in the, quite possibly, most gruesome and sadistic way.

But she also kept reminding herself that he had more than earned the right to do so and much more. Besides, any Clan Leader should be at least a bit blood-thirsty.

The redhead shook her head. The plan was designed, her objectives defined. There was no reason to be distracted by them in a mission. Instead, she decided to use her Mind's Eye of the Kagura to evaluate his chakra once again.

An ability that she had unlocked recently was that once she used her Eye of Kagura, she could spot a person's personality molded with their chakra, creating this normally small orb right in the middle of their chest, where their chakra core is situated.

However, in some cases, if a person is strong enough, that small orb would become a gigantic sphere that enveloped all of their body and a bit around it.

With one glance she saw one small "orb". Karin liked to call them souls. This one was pink with a big smile and a small red ribbon on it's right forehead, if you could call it that. It was the perfect picture of innocence, and of course, it belonged to Sakura.

As she slightly swayed her eyes to the left, she noticed Sasuke's soul. It was a bit bigger, involving all of his torso, and it was purple, as if not yet dark, but definitely going there. Its eyes were determined and formed into a Sharingan while its top was shaped into a ducktail hairstyle, mimicking its owner. It felt cold and wrong, and she wanted nothing to do with it.

One of the two larger souls was next to go under her Eye. It was pure white and big enough to envelop its owner as a whole, with one of its eyes covered by a forehead protector with the Kanji for Inu (Dog) engraved on it. The top of Kakashi's soul was shaped into spikes, as if representing his hair and one final detail was the word "Copy" written on its lower left side.

The last, but certainly not least was Naruto's soul, which was as large as Kakashi's. Karin had expected his soul to be grey, as he had no idea as to who he really was or what side, evil or good, he was in. But it ended up being the opposite. The right side was completely black with a white eye, while the right side was white with a black eye. The only distinctive traits it had besides colour were the round glasses and blond hair. However, something else was there. Stitch marks that completely divided both sides and the words "NO FUTURE" above the left eye.

She had no idea what those were supposed to mean, but yet again, she didn't have the time to.

As Karin practiced with her sensor ability, it ended up becoming second nature to check for chakra signatures or souls all around her at all times. That meant she knew instantly as the two gigantic chakra sources approached her from behind.

Karin turned around to see two men hidden by shadows, though their black cloaks decorated with red clouds were visible. Each of their souls were impressive and different.

The tallest of them had a titanic soul, the size of a clearing. It was dark blue, had spiked teeth like a shark, gills on the sides, white fish eyes and a shark fin on its top. It was clear that its owner was someone you did not mess with.

The second person had a soul just has big, though strange. Although it was dark, it was still warm. Its eyes were shaped into a particular Sharingan that mimicked a three pointed shuriken, and it had an upside down V under its eyes. She could feel the sorrow and sadness emanate from said soul, but was still weary. There was too much power contained in it.

As she finished her analysis, her eyes widened. Naruto and Kakashi together wouldn't be able to defeat **one** of them even if they had the element of surprise on their side. She was about to scream when the shortest of the duo approached.

"Karin-chan, please do not panic. We merely wish to converse with Naruto-kun. Rather, **I** wish to converse..."

**Naruto's POV**

The blond felt strange. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt like he was being watched. _That's probably Karin._

_**Kit, the redhead is in a bad situation.**_ He heard from inside him. Kyuubi hadn't spoken to him for a while, probably years, so he was surprised. _What's wrong, Kyuubi? Tell me!_

_**Your little crush is freaking terrified not ten meters from you. I suggest you go and see. I detect two other people.**_ **_Oh, and kit? Don't get used to this. I'm only warning you because those two are not what you would call normal._**

Naruto's eyes widened at what his bijuu said. Even though he didn't really dislike her, she hated him, and only came out when he was at real risk. _Hai, Kyuubi. Thank you._

"Hey, you guys? I have to go take a piss. I'll catch up with ya, alright?"- he asked, receiving disregarding waves of hands from the three up ahead.

Naruto hurried into the forest, keeping his guard up even though he could still feel the effects of the earlier fight and probably wouldn't be able to last long in a two on one battle.

As he ran through the bushes, a long, relatively thick object wrapped with bandages came out of nowhere, swinging at him. He had no time to react as the blunt object crashed against his chest and held him down after he fell. Dark blue spikes grew and tore a bit of the bandages, threatening his jugular.

"Stop! You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"- Karin cried out, feeling bad for leading the one she thought she loved into trouble before correcting herself.- "He's no good to Kusagakure if he's dead!"

"She's right, Kisame. Quit it out."- a familiar voice came to life before receiving a grunt as an answer. The spikes went back inside, and the object was pulled away from the jinchuuriki.

The two shadows that hid among the trees stepped forward, shocking Naruto furthermore.

One was Hoshigaki Kisame, a name he had heard about one too many times. The man was in the top ten most wanted in the Bingo Book. An S-rank Kirigakure ninja that wielded one of the Seven Legendary Swords, Samehada. He was also known as "The Tailless Tailed Beast" due to his ridiculous ammounts of chakra and his ability to absorb it.

The second was someone he knew all too well.

"I-Itachi-niisan?"- he asked, staring at the man that stood in front of him. Uchiha Itachi was what many women would consider handsome. He had onyx eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail which came down to his shoulder blades. One of his most distinguishable features were the extremely pronounced tear troughs he had, which made an upside down V below his eyes. Naruto knew that Itachi, much like himself, had trouble sleeping as an insomniac, and had spent many nights wide awake..

"Niisan?"- Karin asked, dumbstruck by the epithet. Itachi slowly turned around and had his right eye glare into her own, turning into the Mangekyou Sharingan, resulting in her falling down, unconscious.

"Kisame, do us a favor and take Karin back to Kusagakure's Gate, as planned. Naruto-kun and I need to have a talk. We need an excuse for not actually hunting the jinchuuriki, and my "scouting" excuse will not work if we're both in same place."- the red-eyed man asked as his partner brought Karin up, princess-style. That's when Naruto had noticed she had lost her face-mask.

The shark summoner nodded and hurried away. Naruto noticed he didn't do it out of obedience, but out of respect. He and Itachi looked like two best friends.

"Don't worry about her, I merely put her to sleep. Now, you may want to conjure a Kage Bunshin to go join your team. We have too much to debate."

**A Couple of Weeks Later**

Our favorite blond fought against a wooden training dummy, crashing his knuckles, elbows, knees and shins into it with no real style or art.

After their return to Konoha, no more missions were taken by Team Seven, as Kakashi signed them up for the Chuunin Exams. He said they had to train and couldn't have some stupid house painting or Tora retrieval mission hold them back.

Of course, the Jonin himself wanted nothing to do with it, leaving Sakura and Naruto to their own fates, focusing solely on the Uchiha boy.

The pink-haired banshee had immediately gone and accepted that since Sasuke-kun was so awesome and cool, he needed more attention than some stupid deadlast like Naruto, obviously forgetting that she was being left out herself.

But the jinchuuriki didn't mind. More time away from his team meant more time away from having to act like an idiot and more time when he could actually wear his dark clothes.

He didn't really care about his training at the moment. He had too much to think about, too much to consider, and he doubted someone would actually be a challenge to him in the Exams.

Itachi had answered many questions, but had also sprouted new ones, successfully confusing and further frustrating Naruto.

The blond sighed, putting a stop to his relentless assault on the poor training dummy. _All I want is to know who I am...is that too much to ask for?_

He waited for an answer for a few moments before giving up and walking away. He didn't walk through the village often, and in his black clothes, never. But this time was different. Soon he would be able to reveal his abilities, and that meant walking around however the hell he wanted.

The civilians gave him weird looks as he passed through their stores. To them, he seemed more serious, composed too.

Naruto was deep in thought. _The Chuunin Exams are close, they start in two weeks. That means people will start arriving later today to get used to the village. Maybe then I can scout a bit._

As if confirming his suspicions, he noticed three people coming through the main gate. A tall guy dressed in a black outfit with a black, cat-like hood who carried something covered in bandages on his back.

Next to him walked a girl who had her blond hair tied into four ponytails. She wore a battle dress mixed with mesh armor, and carried what Naruto recognized as a battle fan.

Last, but apparently not least was the redheaded boy who dressed in an assortment of tissue and clothes and carried a gourd on his back. All three wore Sunagakure hitai-ite.(Forehead Protectors)

A quick, discrete hand seal revealed to him their chakra reserves. The girl and hooded boy's were impressive, but the redhead's were monstruous. About as much as his own's. _Alright, I change my mind. Maybe I should get a mentor. But who? I doubt Tsunade-sama could teach me anything but that ridiculous strength. There's just no room for niceties anymore, I know that much, but I need refined, yet still powerful techniques..._

A shadow moved slightly, giving away its owner's presence instantly. _Another ANBU, but they've never gotten this close. What could they want?_

Naruto walked closer, pretending to simply lay back against a wall right by the operative's side.

"What is it? Why are you following me?"- he asked, watching his stalker move uncomfortably before leaning closer and revealing his bird mask.

"Our leader wishes to speak with you. Will you come?"- the man replied. Naruto was about to say no when he remembered that they were ANBU. Konoha's elite. They were bound to have powerful techniques. He didn't like the idea of getting more "Harming Only" jutsu into his arsenal, but it was necessary.

"Sure."

**A Couple of Minutes Later**

The blond jinchuuriki was standing in front of a person he never thought he would meet. Shimura Danzo.

The old war hawk, known for being shadowy and untrackable just stood there with a smile on his face. Naruto had pictured him as someone extremely rigorous and stern, but the man's only intimidating trait was how he had an aura of respect. No matter who you were, if you stood before him, you could feel how experienced and battle-hardened Danzo was, and that he could slap you away like a little fly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, thank you for coming. I've been wanting to meet you personally for a long time, but you yourself must know how hard it is to do so while being under constant vigilance, courtesy of the ANBU. As you are aware, my name is Shimura Danzo. I lead the Root division in the ANBU operative department. Of course, that does not give me power over the actual ANBU operatives."- the man spoke to him.

Naruto noticed how he kept to the essential, but still gave off one or two little details to create trust between them. _Smart. This is a shinobi who's had his share of interrogation and diplomacy. I need to treat him with the utmost caution._

"The Root? Can you tell me what that is? And why did the Hokage trust you with that job but not the whole ANBU?"- Naruto asked, trying to keep his questions smart and effective. He couldn't afford to falter. Danzo smiled once again.

"The Third Hokage, or as I like to call him, Sarutobi, my dear friend thinks of us as Leaf's Light and Shadow. Every village needs a leader that the citizens can trust to take care of them with love and compassion. But in real life, that's not all you need."

"I, Sarutobi, and I expect you, agree that every Hidden Village needs someone to take care of the dirty work. Someone that is not afraid to lie, cheat, steal, torture, abduct or assassinate. Every Yang has a Yin and every Light has a Shadow. Root act as an extension of myself, the Shadow. They are a younger division of the ANBU, and act by my command and my command alone."- Naruto's eyes narrowed as he heard this. Younger ANBU? He knew where this was going.

"But Sarutobi couldn't trust me enough on this one, and I don't blame him for it. So he decided to leave me alone when it came to dirty deeds and the Root, but he has me under constant vigilance by the actual ANBU to make sure I don't over do it. Your questions have been answered. Care to answer one of my own?"- the man finished his explanation, a smile still on his face. The blond jinchuuriki sighed before nodding.

"Alright, then tell me. Would you be interested in joining Root? You obviously are not happy in your current position. I can offer you pay and training in several secret and forbidden techniques plus the gift of freedom. An organization where you do not have to hide your true abilities."

"Which would be my functions? What would I have to do? Kill? Spy?"- the Genin's face didn't even bother to hide the processing of incoming information. This encouraged Danzo, as it told him he had a chance of getting the boy along.

"No. You would act as a teacher mostly. Our agents could very well use more in depth knowledge of the human anatomy, including the nervous system. Also, it would be useful if you could do a bit of research. We have the best laboratories and resources in Konoha, any and all discoveries could be useful. Of course, if the need arises, I'd expect you to show in battle."- and that's when the old man realized he had Naruto in the bag. He knew that with the incoming of the Chuunin Exams and after so much pressure put on him, courtesy of the Land of Waves mission, he'd want some kind of training. If he didn't have to kill anyone to get it, he welcomed it.

"I'll join if you meet two conditions, alright?"- Naruto asked. Danzo nodded patiently.- "First, I don't want any vigilance on me. I can avoid your ANBU if I want, but I don't want to check over my shoulder all the time. And no seal on my tongue. I've heard of what you do to your loyals. And second, I get to form a division in Root that I command. I'll give them all advanced medicinal knowledge, and you'll have your own medic-nin slash effective killer squad. Deal?"

"Deal."- Danzo replied, not hesitating for even a second. He had expected the young clever boy to demand free movements, and didn't even try to contest it. If there was something he knew about the kid was that sooner or later, one way or the other, he always got what he wanted. Aside that, a medical shinobi team wouldn't do him too bad.

"Good. When do we start my training?"

The next couple of weeks passed in a breeze. Both Danzo and Naruto had agreed that first he had to sharpen himself and understand more about the organization before becoming fully involved and creating his new squad.

So they spent their time training. Most of the time, Naruto was taught by some older Root officers that also acted as teachers, who instructed him in the art of Kenjutsu and quick assassination in the middle of a battle. Both mostly consisted in dodging and immediately striking a vital point, rather than blocking and swinging wildly, like most styles favorited.

In his free time, our hero learned to meditate. He would spend at least two hours a day practicing it and found himself relieved. His head didn't hurt so much anymore and all of the late events didn't feel as overwhelming.

Curiously, only one image stuck with him for every time he put himself through those two hours. Only one image that allowed him to find inner peace.

A memory of Karin without her hood or mask.

**(And that was Chapter 5, mates! I hope I did not disappoint! I know, I know, I left some cliffhangers here and there, especially the part when Naruto converses with Itachi, but I promise all will be revealed later, so please do not bite my head off. As always, Favorite/Follow and Review please! But please, when you Review, give me suggestions or try to correct anything you don't like, it's more productive. Thank you all and see you next time!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What is up with you, Naruto? You've been acting all weird lately! Hell, you haven't asked me out even once these last two weeks, and you used to ask five times a day!"- the pink-haired banshee asked, having nothing better to do than bothering her teammate.- "And what's up with those dark clothes? Where's the "Kill Me" orange you wore? Don't get me wrong, it was ugly as heck but what are you trying to do? To be as cool as Sasuke-kun? 'Cause that'll never happen!"

"Kami, will you shut up for a second? Don't you see I'm busy here?"- he answered, showing her the tape recorder. However, she did not pay attention to it. She was too shocked with the fact that he had actually stood up to her. Rage followed surprise.

"YOU IDIOT! I'LL SHOW YOU TO DISRESPECT A LADY!"- She yelled. He sighed before turning his attention back to the small machine. With the skills he had acquired in those two weeks of practice, dodging her wild punches while reporting would be a walk in the park.

"Chuunin Exams Report number one. Today is when we take on the First Phase, the written exam. It is said to be of an extremely high difficulty-"- that's when Naruto ducked under a wild haymaker, surprising Sakura further before proceeding.- "- but to someone with my abilities, I expect to pass with a remarkable grade. My worry, although, goes to my teammates. I'm afraid they will drag me down in these Exams."

"WHAT? TAKE THAT BACK YOU DEADLAST JERK!"- the fangirl screeched, swinging ridiculously wide hooks that the blond dodged with no apparent effort.

"I apologize to anyone who may be listening to this record in the future for the sudden pauses I take. My kunoichi teammate has decided it was a good time for a one-sided spar. Dodging is not hard, but it is a bother none-the-less."- Naruto excused himself in a voice that expressed uninterest and routine.

"Getting back on topic, if my predictions are correct, this Exam is merely a psychological test to see if we are courageous enough to become shinobi, and as long as my partners refuse to give up, I believe we will be fine. A number of other ninja have already arrived from many different villages. Kumo, Oto, Kiri and even Kusa teams are here."

"STOP MOVING, YOU JACKASS!"- Sakura went so far as to create a Bunshin to help her, but it didn't really help her much as Naruto simply increased his speed, making the clone clash with the original at times.

"I shall test my power against them, and make my decisions then. Finally, I'll be able to show my power. End of report."- he finished before catching Sakura's right fist mid-flight with his right hand. He side-stepped and rose his right leg until his ankle was pushing against the back of her neck. Naruto spun twice before releasing her arm, sending her running into a wall, hitting her head and falling back.

"It's rude to listen in."- he commented before turning his back on her, leaving both Sasuke and her wide-eyed. _What the hell happened to him?_

The blond walked through the crowd of shinobi, one target on his mind. A certain redhead's hair stood out like a lighthouse in the middle of a sea. Her two partners didn't seem particularly gifted, and were too busy drooling around a couple of Kumogakure kunoichi.

Karin didn't sense him approach. Maybe she was a bit too used to his comforting chakra. Maybe she just liked his presence and didn't really bother considering it a threat. Or maybe, and most probably, she was distracted.

"Worried?"- he asked, keeping his side to her as to not bring any attention to them. She jumped, but quickly went along.

"I'd like to think not, but with those two fools? Who knows..."- she responded, keeping a straight face.- "So, do I know you from anywhere?"

"Drop the act, who wouldn't recognize that hair or those glasses?"- he shut her down, making her sigh and just accept it.- "So, let me guess, you're still acting as a spy here. Those two are cannon fodder who are supposed to aid you in this mission."

"Bullseye. Have you considered my, I mean, Kusagakure's offer? It still stands."- Karin asked him. Naruto let out a sigh before shrugging.

"You do know what you're asking of me? It's not like you want me to change school or something. You want me to get away from everything I've known ever since I was born, and even though most of it is bullshit, it's what defines me."- he told her, lighting a cigarette. He had picken up the habit of smoking in order to kill his stress, something that unnerved most people around him, but not the redhead kunoichi. She was used to it.

"I am fully aware of everything that our proposal involves. But you should keep in mind that your life can only get better if you choose to accept it. It is, in my opinion, a win-win situation."

"Yeah, well, I don't know. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but my whole life has become a maelstrom of chaos ever since you entered it, and I'm not sure I like that. I'll be watching you closely through the Exams. I'll have your answer by the end of the Third Phase."- he declared before walking back to his team, leaving her there.

It was getting harder and harder for Karin to hold herself. Her goals and objectives were pretty much the only thing keeping her from jumping Naruto and beg him to forgive her before having him cry his heart out.

_Come on, take a deep breath and focus._

…...

"Are you going to answer us now?"- Sasuke asked him as he approached, still holding his cigarette. Naruto blew out smoke before shaking his head slowly.

"No, thanks. Now, the First Phase is going to start in no time. Just don't fuck up. With your Sharingan, you should be able to copy me or anyone else, Sasuke. And Sakura, theory is pretty much the only thing that you're good at, so just be yourself."

"Who named you the leader?"- the Uchiha asked him.

"Yeah, who named you the leader? Sasuke-kun is so much better than you!"- the banshee screeched, turning the blond's headache into a migraine as he shrugged.

"Whatever. Do as you please. I just don't want to fail these Exams because you two dragged me down."

He left them both there, dumbfounded. _When did he change so much?_

Naruto grinned as he walked, making people make way for him as he took in more smoke from his cigarette. No more playing dumb, no more being walked over, no more being treated as a retarded goldfish. People could feel the power crackling around him as he passed by, and either responded by taking a step back, keeping their guard up or growling with hostility.

He grinned again. _I'm going to enjoy this._

…...

A couple of minutes later found them all sitting inside one, big classroom. The conjoined killing intention of every single shinobi in the chamber formed this invisible fog that made breathing rather difficult. You could literally feel the tension and cut it with a kunai.

That effect only rose when their proctor, Morino Ibiki, entered the room. He wasted no time in calling them maggots and predicting that only a third of them would make it through the first phase. After enough insulting and threatening, he explained the rules.

"You've got exactly ninety minutes to answer the questions. Any and all attempts of cheating or copying will be detected by the Chuunin that are sitting by the classroom's left side, and the culprits will be disqualified. If, for some strike of chance I happen to be the one catching you in the act, I will personally beat the shit out of you and exhibit my handy work by crucifying you naked in front of the Academy. Are we clear? Any questions?"- he shot out at them, making most of them sweat-drop. The only one who rose his hand was Naruto.- "What is it?"

"Yeah, I have a question. Can we start or are you just going to yap for twenty more minutes?"- the jinchuuriki asked, making many of the other shinobi snicker. Ibiki, though, put on his "Mister Angry" face and walked over to him.

"Funny guy, huh? I'll have my eye on you, Kyuubi-brat. One single mistake and I'll put you under a twenty-four hour torture."- he threatened before turning around and walking back to the front of the blackboard.- "Begin."

The Exam was made up of a total of ten problems, each of them about a different subject. Shinobi history, geographics, mathematics, general biology, anathomy, battle strategies, elemental knowledge, yin/yang manipulation, stealth and finally, ethics.

For Naruto, these questions weren't much of a challenge, but he knew that they were, at least, low-Jonin level. There was no way a normal Genin would be able to answer them, and so, he took it upon himself to find out how the other contestants would deal with this.

The Suna team had really interesting ways of acquiring information. The redhead had discretely formed a hovering eyeball above him made of...was it sand?

His brother didn't have the package on his back anymore, which Naruto figured was a puppet, who just happened to be the eleventh Chuunin scanning for cheating. _Clever._

In the middle of the exam, the puppeteer, who's name was Kankuro, went to the bathroom, and as he came back, he dropped a very small parcel with a message inside on the blond girl's desk, insuring all of them would pass.

The Otogakure team that most stood out, made up of a black-haired girl, a spiky-haired guy with holes in his palms and a bandage-covered boy with a metal arm also seemed to have their own methods.

The girl was really focused on an obviously disguised Chuunin, who seemed to be in a trance as well. _Genjutsu._ She was reading his mind.

Her mummy teammate seemed to be funking around with his right metal arm. With a bit of concentration, Naruto discovered he was emiting soundwaves and reading them as they bounced back, like a bat. That way, he could isolate some sounds and focus on any he wanted to copy the pencil's movements by ear alone. _Interesting.._

The last one had both his palms spread out and was quite obviously reading the air for any disturbances. Ingenious, and quite probably really hard to master, but it was so obvious that Naruto would bet he'd be found out in the next couple of seconds.

Our favorite jinchuuriki then turned his head to examine the team that hadn't left his mind.

Kusagakure's team were an odd bunch. Tsuba, Karin and Shiore. The red-haired spy's teammates still looked unimpressive, and were not doing anything besides playing with their ridiculously long tongues. Their ugly faces and greasy long hair were quickly forgotten, and Naruto soon found himself looking at the one point of interest.

Karin, with her well-treated, but not overly done red hair, glasses and her crimson eyes, looked as innocent as one could be. Cute would be the word to describe her. But even though Naruto liked that, he was too smart to let himself go along with the facade.

She was intelligent, maybe even more so than him, and that was a trait to be feared. He would wager every single penny he had in that she had hidden blades everywhere. Maybe even around the glasses' lenses.

…...

**Karin's POV**

The Kusagakure spy was bored. Heck, that was an understatement. She had finished the exam in less than twenty minutes and now had nothing else to do but analyze the other's abilities. The Suna team was the most interesting one, since each had a rather unique soul.

Kankuro's was white. But a dim white, as if something was affecting it. His soul was a little smaller than Naruto's, just barely enveloping his body. It had cat-ears like his hood, and purple paintings all over it.

The girl, which she had found out to be Temari, had a red soul. But a lighter red, like her own hair. It had four bushes of "hair" in its back and "Kaze" written on its bottom left section. Her soul was just as big as Kankuro's.

Gaara's was the one that preoccupied her the most. It was just as big as Naruto's, and although it itself was grey, it had a larger soul around it, which was completely dark. Gaara's own soul had lifeless eyes and the kanji for "Love" engraved in red above his left eye. Something that was noteworthy was how he also had "No Future" engraved on it, just like the blond jinchuuriki.

The bigger soul had almost no defining characteristics besides the one tail on its back and star-shaped eyes. Its chakra also felt cold, like Sasuke's, and just outright disgusting.

She shook her head and turned her attention somewhere else, catching Naruto looking back at her. He too seemed like he had finished early.

…...

They stared at eachother for a minute, maintaining eye contact for no particular reason before the blond jinchuuriki sighed and turned his head back to the sheet. There was something about this girl that he just couldn't figure out. Like an unsolvable puzzle. He was about to completely disregard it when an idea crossed his mind.

Naruto turned back to her and used his right hand to discretely send her signals. He pointed at her, then at himself, up at the roof and then at his sheet of paper before doing a cutting gesture, as if signalizing the end or something finishing. She quickly understood and nodded before a grunt came from Ibiki, catching everyone's attention.

"Stop writing, the exam's over."- he ordered, giving most of them shocked expressions.

"Are you kidding? You said it would take ninety minutes, its' barely been thirty!"- one from the Kumo team protested, receiving a grin as response.

"So? I make the rules here, I can break them if I want to. Do you have a problem with that, worm?"- Ibiki spat out with a sadistic smile on his face, as if he was taking pleasure from the mild frustration in the Genin's faces. The boy that had complained gritted his teeth but quickly lowered his head, simply accepting it.

"Thought so. Now, since I'm finding it amusing to fuck with the rules and, indirectly, you, I'm going to do it a bit more. This written exam is from now on null and has no meaning. I am going to ask you all a question, and, depending wether you're right or wrong, you'll pass."- he explained, giving them no time to even try to contest his orders. Their faces turned into expressions of frustration and protest.

"But be warned, if you accept to take it and fail, you can never take the Chuunin Exams again, and are doomed to be a Genin for the rest of your life."- he finished, giving off a small smile as shock revealed itself again in the poor ninjas' faces.

"So, think well. Your whole career is at stake. Give up. Try next year, maybe you won't have me as a proctor and will actually be able to pass."- the tokubetsu Jonin persuaded them, giving a sympathetic smile. In the next five minutes, over half of the classroom rose their hands and walked out. Curiously, all of the major village's teams stayed. Even the one from Kusagakure hadn't left, something that deeply annoyed Ibiki.

So, the man tried to seek for sadistic pleasure elsewhere. A certain blond hadn't left either, and was right there, ripe for the picking. Or at least, that's what Ibiki thought, as he approached the jinchuuriki, making him raise his head in curiosity.

"What about you, fox-brat? Are you sure you want to stick around? I've heard from quite a lot of people that intelligence is not really your expertise. Are you sure you want to risk it? Huh? Don't you think your little stupid dream of becoming Hokage will be torn apart if you can't even make it to Chuunin?"

That was the last drop. Naruto had been a big pool for the twelve years he had lived through, each accident or short-coming that came to him being a single drop of water. He had slowly, but surely filled, and then, right there and then, Ibiki had dropped the one that caused it to overflow and spill over. The blond Genin gave off a small smirk before Ibiki suddenly found himself bent over the desk, his collar being held by Naruto's hand. _I didn't even see it!_

"Now you listen to me, and you listen good. I've put up with the shinobi's and villager's shit for quite a while, and I'm putting a stop to it. Don't call me fox, and more importantly, don't call me brat for I've seen things that would make your dead great grandfather pale and hide under his mother's skirt."- Naruto spoke in a cold voice. A voice that he did not let out regularly. A voice that spoke through every negative emotion that had ever passed through his mind.

"Something else you should watch out for is insulting my intelligence. I'm intelligent enough to perform surgery on open air with no actual tools. And I'm not talking about small surgery, I'm talking about removing iron spikes from someone's head without killing them."

Ibiki's eyes widened, and Sakura shivered. Could he be talking about the incident with her father? But Naruto didn't stop there.

"With that aside, and I'll be ignoring your comment towards the Hokage position, yes, I am sure I want to risk it. The sooner I become a Chuunin, the sooner I leave this pathetic excuse for a village and the sooner I get to hunt each of you down and kill you like the rabid dogs you are."- he finished with a sadistic grin as Ibiki's face turned into an angry frown as he slapped the blond's hand away from his collar and repayed the favor, lifting the Genin up in the air by the jacket's collar.

"Oh really? And where will you go? Do you really think other Hidden Vilages will tolerate you like this one?"- he asked, receiving a chuckle as an answer.- "You think this is funny?"

"I think your concept of toleration is hilarious. If all of these years my existence has been tolerated, I feel sorry for the guy that the civilians don't want here. And besides, you'd be surprised with the ammount of villages that would want a jinchuuriki in their forces. Suna, Kiri, maybe even Kumo."- Naruto replied with a grin on his face before lifting his hand, which had a Chakra Scalpel activated and placing it near Ibiki's jugular.

"Now, take your dirty paws off of me unless you intend to keep your promise of torturing me for twenty-four hours straight. Not that it would matter. I've suffered it all, really."

Ibiki's eyes widened again as he saw no hint of lies or deceit in the boys face. He was speaking the truth. With his mouth open and a look of pure shock on his face he dropped Naruto who gracefully landed on top of the table in a crouching position, arms hanging by his sides and each hand enveloped in a Chakra Scalpel, his face hidden in darkness.

The other Genin's expressions were diverse. Fear, hostility, anxiety, indifference, even sympathy. But one thing remained the same in all of their faces. A hint of surprise.

Surprised that the blond-haired boy every civilian they talked to referred as an idiotic, happy-go-lucky fool, surprised that he would act against the proctor so fear-free, surprised that he would speak about his village and comrades in such a way. Surprise that he apparently had had a life hard enough to take a professional torturer's punishment without fear.

A loud bang took place, accompanied by smoke bombs and flash bangs, clearing their minds of the previous thoughts as Mitarashi Anko made her entrance.

With effect, the clouds of smoke cleared out, revealing a banner spread out through the room's top layer, the words " The Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko" written on it.

The Tokubetsu Jonin in question was by the front of her notice, smiling, with a finished dango stick sticking out from her mouth.

"Shit, Ibiki. You're getting old! Look at all these kids! Back in the day, not even a third of these would pass."- she commented casually, a surprised look in her face.

"Shut the fuck up and just get these kids out of my face!"- he replied.

"But what about the tenth question?"- an Amegakure student asked. He wore a blindfold over his eyes.

"FUCK THE TENTH QUESTION! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

…...

"Kids, I have no idea which of you did that or how, but whoever it was, I owe you a fucking steak. Haven't seen Ibiki-san like that in years!"- Anko commented, barely containing herself from crying in laughter.

After the interrogator's threat to dissect their very minds, each of the ninja used the Body Flicker technique in order to run away. The ones who couldn't, jumped out of the window.

"Anyway, I'm Mitarashi Anko as you can tell by my big tits."- she introduced herself, grabbing her own breasts and jiggling them before laughing at all the male students that got nosebleeds. She noticed that a certain blond was the only one to not have such a reaction. _Should keep an eye out for him._

"I'm your proctor for the Second Phase. That's all I'll tell for now, but you'll find out more soon in two days. By then, I want you to meet me at Training Ground number forty-four at nine am, sharp! Be ready to spend a few days away from home. Now fuck off, I've got dango to eat."- she explained, disregarding them with a hand wave before literally making a dango stick appear out of nowhere.

Most students just shrugged and walked away. Naruto had quite simply disappeared, in another use of the Body Flicker technique, quickly followed by his redhead stalker.

"So, what was it you wanted? Why did you call me to this rooftop?"- she asked, finding him already leaning against one of the A/C machines, his eyes closed.

"Well, I've decided, without a doubt, that I am not going to stay in Konoha. I'm not guaranteeing I'll be going to Kusagakure. I might even join Sunagakure, since I'm pretty sure they'd be interested in another jinchuuriki. But, in the probable case that I will be joining you, I want to know more. I want info."- the blond boy answered, his glasses shining as he rose his head ever so slightly. Her face expression didn't change, as she had predicted he'd need more to go on than just a name before leaving his village.

"Of course. Kusagakure is a rather large village. It's not quite Konoha's size, but-"

"No, no. I don't need the textbook answer. I've got enough info on the village itself. I want data on you. If I go to the Grass, you'll probably be my only friend for a while. Besides, you're family. I should know stuff about you. I think..."- Naruto cut her off, a sheepish smile on his face. She was surprised at first but quickly complied.

"Oh, sure. Well, I'm twelve like you, I live in Kusagakure's Uzumaki Clan Compound and my functions as a shinobi are those of a hacker, a spy and a sensor."- she begun, a light smile on her face.

"A hacker? I've read my share of reports, but never heard about hackers. What do you do?"- Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're experts at operating computers. You get me a computer and I can provide you with almost any top-secret information that any Hidden Village might have. That's what we do. We do surveilance work mostly, but sometimes we're asked to completely shut down some parts of villages or other things."

"Impressive, but doesn't sound easy."

"It isn't. Only the smartest of our village get to become hackers. The village's policy is an elitist one. If you're good at something, you do that and that's it. I'm not complaining, but sometimes I wish I could do something else other than spying on some stupid Kekkei Genkai user or just another jinchuuriki. No offense."

"Nah, I get it. But still, being one of the smartest in such a data-based village as Kusagakure must come with its privileges, no?"- as he asked, he saw her face turn grim for a second before quickly going back to its expressionless state.

"Well..."

…...

**Flashback**

_A young, five year old Karin ran through the various alleys and narrow streets of Kusagakure's market. She had an expression of pure horror on her face as she sprinted away from the angry men._

"_Come back here, you blood-haired bitch!"- one of them shouted as he knocked over some garbage bin in his way towards her. This only drove Karin to run faster._

_She hadn't even done anything wrong. She had literally just walked into the market and heard them yell insults at her minutes ago._

_Subconsciously, her secret ability activated, letting her see their three chakra identities. All of them were substantially developed, meaning they had had shinobi training. Probably veteran Chuunin._

_The pursuit came to a halt as she turned around a corner and came to face a dead end. The poor girl turned around to see the three men grinning, a glint of sadism in their eyes._

_The "gang" was about to jump at her when a loud hiss came from behind the little girl, filling the men with terror. She looked over her shoulder to spot a rather unique, strange man. His skin was so pale that if he were to stand naked against a white wall, he'd probably not be noticed for a couple of hours. His eyes were slitted like those of a snake, and he gave off an aura of danger. He was unsettling, to say the least._

"_And what do you three think you're doing?"- he asked, an accusing look in his eyes. The men trembled, before the one in the middle spoke._

"_N-Nothing, Orochimaru-sama! We were just passing through! I swear!"- the man said, internally begging for any God in existence to help them as the three ran off._

_Now that they were undisturbed, Orochimaru went down on one knee, a kind smile on his face as he layed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Are you ok?"- he gently asked._

"_Y-Yes, thank you for helping me, sir."- she replied, giving off a slight smile._

"_Not a problem at all, but I do recommend you don't show your face too much until you're able to defend yourself. Some people will stop at nothing in order to get revenge."_

_She lowered her head for a few moments before looking back up, questions ready to be fired from her tongue. But the man was nowhere to be seen. As if he had been a mirage._

**Flashback End**

"That was the first time. After that, Academy students that later became shinobi started abusing me as well. Girls would insult me, calling me a slut. Boys either followed that line of work or tried to "get lucky with the redhaired bitch" as they used to say. Sometimes both."

"Pathetic, good for nothing apes...Why did they dislike you, anyway? It's not like you have a bjiuu inside you or something."- a frown of anger contorted Naruto's face, but he quickly calmed himself down, knowing it wouldn't help in any way.

"Our clan, the Uzumaki, were known for having a high affinity for fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu is the only kind of jutsu besides Kekkei Genkai that can't be copied, since you have to understand everything about the seal you're creating in order for it to work."

"Now, Kusagakure is known for copying other village's best techniques in order to teach them to their students and survive. When they heard that Uzushiogakure, the strongest Hidden Village, was filled with powerful ninjutsu they couldn't copy, well, they didn't like it."

"So, Uzushiogakure is the origin of the Uzumaki clan. I'm a member of the Uzumaki clan. A simple two plus two sum is enough for you to understand why."

"I see...I'm sorry for what you've been through. Wish I could help, but I'm pretty sure you want to kill those bastards yourself."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. But don't worry, it's not your fault. Now, I've satisfied your wish of knowing about me, can I ask you a question?"- she replied, waiting for his nod.- "Why did you treat Uchiha Itachi as a brother? What happened between you two?"

"Oh...yeah, that happened a long time ago..."

**Flashback**

_A small, five year old Naruto whimpered as he struggled to recover from the beatdown he had just received. _Why? Why me, what did I do to deserve this?_ He asked himself, tears falling down his eyes._

_He couldn't walk anymore, his legs were a mess after all of the kicks, punches and heavy blows from wooden sticks, so he just sat down against a wall in the middle of Konoha's Clan Compound Sector._

_He was there simply to explore, just like the curious little boy he was, when a bunch of civilians and some individuals from the Yamanaka and Haruno clans ambushed him._

_It hadn't been his first beating, but it sure had been the worse up until then. He was even feeling a little light-headed, though he wasn't sure that was from the brain shutting down due to the pain or simply a concussion from all of the blunt force trauma._

_Either way, he knew the sweet embrace of unconsciousness was near, and simply let himself go, only making out a teenage boy's arms reaching from him before fading to black._

…_..._

_A few hours later, little Naruto woke up, his body not aching anymore._

_He knew something was wrong. Even with his regenerating abilities, he normally would still feel pain when he woke up. As he tried to sit up from wherever he was, a jolt of pain was sent from his back, making him fall down on the pillow again._

"_Oh no, don't try to sit up. I've managed to cure most of your wounds, but cracked ribs don't go away just like that."- a voice came to him. He turned to the side to see a young teenager with onix eyes, jet-black hair tied back into a ponytail and really pronounced tear-troughs, smiling at him._

_Just the sight of someone smiling at him was already worthy of note, but the fact that the boy healed him in his sleep was too much of a shock. Naruto's mouth opened into an "o"._

"_I'm sorry, but I had to remove your clothes in order to heal your body properly. I couldn't really tell anymore which parts were broken and which weren't, so..."- he continued, looking at Naruto just staring at himself in surprise.- "You're a quiet one, aren't you?"_

"_T-Thank you..."- the young jinchuuriki muttered, lowering his head in gratitude, receiving yet another kind smile and a poke on the forehead by the teenager._

"_Nonsense. My name is Itachi Uchiha, I am sixteen and a ninja. Who are you?"- Itachi asked, sitting by Naruto with an interested look._

"_M-My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am five years old and want to be a ninja..."- the blond responded shyly._

"_That's a really cool name, Naruto. So tell me, why do you want to become a ninja?"_

"_Because if I become a ninja, people will think I'm good and will become my friends, and nobody will ever try to hit me again because I'll be strong!"_

"_Don't you have friends right now? Don't you go to the Academy where they teach you how to fight?"_

"_No...No other kids play with me. Some used to, but their parents told them not to. And the Academy didn't accept me."_

"_I see. Well, that's ok, because from now on, you have both a friend and a teacher."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah! I'll teach you everything I know about fighting. Believe me, no villager will ever try to get their hands on you again. I'll be your big brother! Now, I bet you're hungry. What do you say to a nice hot plate of pork? I'll pay!"_

"_YAY! Thank you...Itachi nii-san!"_

**Flashback End**

"Wow, so you're telling me he was the only one to actually care about you for all these years?"- Karin asked, laying against the wall by his side. He nodded.

"Well, I thought it was him and Sarutobi, but after what you told me, yeah. I was lucky to have Itachi by my side, but of course, he wasn't always there, and with time, he changed. Became more mature, just like I did."

"I see."- she responded, before a loud beep came from her ninja weapon pouch. She removed a small, black object and looked at it for a moment.- "Shit, I need to go now or my team will suspect something. But it was good to talk with you, Naruto-kun. Gave me a whole new perspective on things. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should. See you around."

…...

From behind the A/C machine sat a certain Sunagakure kunoichi, using a chakra-supressing technique to hide herself until both the redhead and the blond were gone. A smirk came to her face.

"This is just too good. Another jinchuuriki who has connections with Itachi Uchiha, plans to leave and harm Konoha and maybe even go to Sunagakure? I have to report this to Baki right away! Kazekage-sama will be pleased."

(And there you have it, mates. Chapter 6. Now, I hope this one came out well to you guys, since I faced a bit of an author's block throughout this one, especially since it's in the First Phase, where i can't really change much. Anyway and as always Follow/Favorite and Review any suggestions you may have, and if you want to clear any doubts towards anything from this fic, feel free to PM. See ya!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Huh. It's still hard to imagine Itachi the fratricidal, genocidal S-ranked criminal as the caring big brother."

"Don't be fooled. Itachi is a puzzle that leads to nothing at all should you put the pieces together. He's someone you just can't generalize. And there's a lot more to the Uchiha Massacre than that, that's all I can say."- Naruto replied, receiving an interrogating look from the redhead as they walked. She wanted to know more, but decided to drop the subject after nearly one whole hour of its discussion.

"On another topic, we're here."- he announced. Karin eyed the rusty, old metal door that had numerous offensive graffiti drawn on it with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Naruto-kun, why did you bring me here? What is in there anyway?"- she asked. The blond had asked her to follow him a while ago, but hadn't really given her anything else to go on but that. He turned to her and put his index finger to his lips before opening and dragging her in by her arm before closing the door immediately.

"Naruto-sama, the Kekkei Genkai studies are complete, here's the report. What will you have us do next?"- a voice came for them as the sudden, unexpected light blinded Karin.

As the flash died out, she let a gasp of surprise escape from her mouth. The whole place was white, clean and a lot more than what she had expected.

The first floor, the one they were in, was a small laboratory slash lounge that had no other divisions. The owner had probably removed any and all walls. It had a few optical microscopes, many samples of blood, or so it seemed, and coffee machines for the ones inside. All of it seemed organized, with the coffee machines close to the door and the three couches that surrounded an LCD TV, while the microscopes, blood samples, agar plates with bacteria colonies in them and even a hotte-station.

She turned her head to face the only other human being in the first floor, who was currently handing a brown file over to Naruto who eagerly accepted it before turning to the side and gesturing to Karin, as if inviting her further.

"Karin, here's someone I want you to meet."- he said, tilting his head towards the girl that stood by his side.- "This beautiful lady is Yamanaka Ino."

They traded handshakes and polite smiles as Karin eyed the blond girl. Yamanaka Ino was a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait was the long, blond hair that she wore in a high ponytail, with bangs covering the right side of her face.

Instead of the revealing purple outfit with bandages that she normally wore, she was wearing a tight, black, sleeveless hoodie, bandages around her arms, a pair of tight, black jeans with "Poison" written in yellow on her left leg and white sneakers.

"Ino, thanks for the report. I want you and the team to focus specifically on doujutsu, now. I want you to take the Uchiha and Hyuuga samples and see if you can detect the gene in their blood that allows them to have those eyes. Report back to me when you're done, alright?"- Naruto ordered her while going through the pages of the file she had handed him.

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

"And stop calling me that, please. I hate that name. Naruto. Just sounds bad."

"What should I call you then?"

"I don't know. You and the team make up some name. I'll see if I like it. Now go."- with that, Ino quickly hurried up the stairs while Naruto focused on the report file again, letting out a content smile. With her back to them, the Kusagakure kunoichi detected the words "Healer Angel" on the back of the girl's hoodie

"Alright, come on, Karin. There are more people you need to meet."- he broke the silence, before having the redhead follow him upstairs.

The second floor was something different. This one was obviously meant for work only, and was separated in two divisions.

The first one, the one they walked into, was a different kind of laboratory. Two people, a man and a woman were laying on a table each, and two nin with the same black hoodies were reading the data from the many machines attached, registering it down on notepads.

The one that was analyzing the dark brown-haired woman closer to them, was an also dark-brown, spiky haired boy with dark, round glasses on.

"Shino, meet Uzumaki Karin. She's trustworthy."- Naruto spoke to the Genin who rose his head in curiosity and quickly shook the redhead's hand. Shino was wearing the same black hoodie as Ino and Naruto, but for pants he chose a pair of dark combat pants with "Parasite" written in white on the left leg. He also wore black sneakers.

"Aburame Shino, it's a pleasure."- he introduced himself as Karin smiled. He quickly noticed how she was eyeing the woman with curiosity.- "This is our most recent project. A woman from the Hyuuga clan. She not only helped us in our Kekkei Genkai studies, but she will now aid in the doujutsu research."

"That other body over there is a man from the Uchiha clan. We figured that having two possessors of the most famous doujutsu in the world would aid immensely. It did."- Naruto finished the explanation, but Karin still wasn't fully satisfied.

"And how did you get those? The Uchiha have been dead for so long! And the Hyuuga's Secondary Branch members lose the Byakugan after death!"- she asked. But the two boys didnt have time to explain as the remaining person in the room came close.

"Secret. Not easy, though. I'll tell you that much."- the woman's voice made itself heard as she smiled, a dango stick coming out from her mouth. Karin blinked her eyes in surprise. The purple-haired woman was wearing the team's signature black, hooded jacket, but hers was buttoned, even though only two buttons were tied, which was just enough for her breasts not to be completely seen. She also wore really tight, black leather pants with "Toxin" written in vibrant red on the right leg, and black sneakers, like most members of the "team" enjoyed wearing.

"Aren't you..."

"The proctor? Yeah, Naruto-babe wants every single one of us involved in the Exams to make sure nothing ends up wrong and we can all leave this crappy excuse for a village."- Anko explained herself, making the blond jinchuuriki facepalm.

"Stop calling me that name and why the hell do you keep calling me babe?"- he complained. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, you can't expect me to call you sugar, sweetie or love. We haven't even gone on a date."- Naruto sighed at her response and simply gestured for the two hoodie wearing "Angels" to go upstairs while he pulled Karin over to the next division.

This next division looked a lot like a blacksmith's workshop. Heavy metal music that couldn't be heard before because of the sound-proof doors was playing loudly as sounds of metal striking against metal rang.

They turned to see a girl wearing a sleeveless, black, hooded jacket that was open, revealing the bandages that went over her chest, but left her lower belly uncovered. She was wearing black cargo shorts with "Weapon" written in glowing white on her right thigh. Her lower legs were covered by bandages, and she wore black sneakers.

Her dark-brown hair was restrained in two buns, her steel-grey eyes shone as she focused them on the white-hot iron that she was hammering, and her fair-skin glistered with sweat drops.

"Hey, Tenten! Stop that for a second and come here."- he shouted. The girl immediately stopped her work and left the iron resting inside the forge, getting up and nearing them.

"Hey, Boss. What's up?"- she asked with a big smile on her face as if she was really pleased to see him. Karin noticed how she had completely flexed all of her body and pushed her chest outward, albeit not too obviously. _No way. Is every girl in here crazy for him?_ Karin thought to herself. She did not like competition.

That's when Tenten noticed Naruto wasn't there alone.

"Who's _she_?"- the girl asked, giving the last word a bit of an annoyed emphasis. The two females quickly engaged in a glare fight, struggling to find weaknesses in the other.

Naruto was not as oblivious as both thought, though he still wasn't that aware of what was exactly happened, so he deemed it as "dislike-at-first-sight".

"You'll find out soon enough. What are you forging, hun?"- he responded. He found that if he called her or any of the other two girls in the Angels "hun", they'd calm down rather quickly.

With effect, Tenten regained her cute smile and almost purred for the blond's approval as she went to pick up an already finished version of what she was building.

It was a small, fingerless, black leather glove that didn't look very special aside from the white seals on each knuckle.

As she put it on and made chakra run through it, white, iron claws came out of the seals and onto each finger, as she pushed them on.

Tenten proved they could hurt as she took a swing at the floor, leaving four marks with little to no effort.

"As you can see, they can be easily disguised as just a normal pair of gloves, and become a capable weapon in a matter of seconds. Surely more effective than the hidden blades I forged for you a month ago."- she presented with a confident smile, but it was obvious she was still waiting for her leader's approval. He smiled.

"Now that, is great. Very good job, hun. I'll make sure to use them in the Second Phase. Thanks."- Naruto complimented, making her face light up in mere seconds.- "But, can you go upstairs now? I need everyone there right now for something."

For just a moment, she frowned, but quickly regained her composure, nodding and heading to the last floor of the building.

"Oh, and I need to discuss an armor idea I had later. To see if it can work, alright?"

That sprung her up again, and she quickly nodded affirmatively before leaving the two alone. Minutes went past silently until Karin decided to break the newly formed ice.

"This place is impressive. A complete laboratory and forge inside what could easily be dismissed as a crappy abandoned building."- she commented. Naruto nodded with a faint smile.

"Yeah, it took work, but we did it. Glad to see you like it. But the tour's not over yet. There's one final place to see and one final person to meet. Come on."

The two walked up the wooden stairs to see exactly six queen size beds spread across the entire floor. Each corner was like a whole new division, even though it wasn't separated by walls.

Each of the territories that surrounded the beds were defined by the decoration and colour that defined a person.

Anko sat by her white bed, yet purple wall, playing with one of the many knives that were hung above her resting spot and that layed on her desk and nightstand.

Ino was reading a book, sitting on the chair by her own wooden desk, occasionally stopping to look at the paintings that were hung above her pink bed and on her light yellow wall.

Shino was by one of the only three windows in the room, which just happened to be by his bed. He was leaning out, and a mass of bugs were hovering around him. His wall was painted dark blue.

Tenten was still sweaty from working on the forge, and since she couldn't use one of the two bathrooms in the floor to take a shower because of Naruto's orders, she was training against a wooden dummy that she had placed in her own section, right by her red bed and light pink wall.

Then, she noticed the silver segment of the floor. By the bed and in front of his desk, typing away at the computer sat a silver-haired boy, who, aside from the dark hoodie, wore ninja pants with "Ghost" written on the left leg. As he turned to face them, they could see he wore glasses.

"Hello, boss. I've just come back from my trip. I have a report ready for you when you want it."- he said as Naruto nodded and smiled at him.

"Ok, good job. Karin, this guy here is Kabuto. Kabuto, this is Karin. You both love computers, so I guess you'll get along."- he introduced them as Kabuto kissed the redhead's hand, making her blush.

"Now, everyone, pay attention."- Naruto asked.- "Karin, as you can see, each of them has a different concept written on their pants or shorts. Each of them specializes in something."

"Anko over there specializes in venoms, toxins and other animal hazards. She also is a great smuggler and interrogator. If we need something, she gets it."- he explained, receiving a seductive smile from the purple-haired woman before turning again.

"Ino specializes in poisons, antidotes and anything that involves herbs. She's also a great researcher when it comes to the mind of someone that's already dead for example."- Ino rose her eyes from her book and gave off a slight nod towards Karin before looking down again.

"Shino is one of our top information gatherers and trackers. You give him a body, he'll tell you what the owner ate for breakfast five months ago. He was invaluable for the Kekkei Genkai studies, as he had his bugs check the chakra circulation system for any special traits."- the bug boy had finally turned around and let a polite smile shape his face.

"But, even the most intelectual and peaceful of organizations needs defense and funds. That's where Tenten comes in. She forges all of our weapons with mastery, makes our armor, sells the designs we don't need anymore and takes on assassination missions for missing-nin to get our money. She's the base of our whole operation."- Tenten was now looking at Karin fiercely, juggling two battle knives similar to the ones Asuma had, in one hand. Her look was one of a cat who had spotted another cat invading its territory.

"And last, but not least, there's Kabuto. He's our best spy, no doubt, gets me whatever information I need and is also invaluable when it comes to research, since he can cure the bodies rather efficiently if something goes wrong."- the silver-haired shinobi lowered his face a bit in recognition, before simply fading to the shadows.

"Then, there's me. I don't like to brag, but I'm great over all of these abilities. I'm the leader of the Healer Angels, and they respond only to me. I brought you here today to tell you that if I go to Kusagakure, they're coming too. If you can't promise me they'll find a safe haven there, then no deal."- he finished his explanation with solid determination on his face.

Karin sighed. Showing up in the Grass with five additional people that no one had ever heard of would be hard to explain, but she nodded reluctantly.

"Sure, but you guys have to be prepared to show your strengths. Kusagakure is elitist, and if they don't find you worthy, you're dead weight."

All of the "Angels" except Kabuto laughed out loud at what she considered a problem. One long minute went by until their leader finally managed to calm down, wiping a tear off of his right eye while still chuckling to himself.

"That's the least of our worries, believe me."- Naruto told her, when a sudden beep came out of Karin's pocket.

She rummaged through it before taking out a small black box with a light that blinked. She sighed deeply.

"Crap. They need me, since we only have tomorrow to prepare ourselves before the exam."- Karin announced, looking up at Naruto.- "I'm sorry, we'll have to talk more later. And it would help a lot if you had your answer by tomorrow. Pretty please?"

"I'll consider it."- he responded. She sighed again with a smile on her face before disappearing in a Body Flicker technique. Naruto braced himself.

"Are you sure about this, boss?"- Shino questioned. He sighed. _I knew it._- "She seems weak. My insects tell me her chakra reserves aren't larger than Sakura's."

"Don't worry, I've checked her out by myself. Besides, she's family. She can be trusted."- the blond jinchuuriki answered, turning around. Ino rose her eyes from her book.

"It is never wise to judge someone by their looks, age or descendance. That's one of the sacred shinobi rules."- she spoke. Naruto gained a tick mark on his left forehead.

"Well, that's a pretty nice textbook quote, Ino, but unfortunately for all of you, it backfires."- he shot back, silencing them for several seconds.- "You all seem to be forgetting how you were before I recruited you. You were helpless. No one could see a drop of potential on the creepy bug user or the fangirl."

"Not even on the snake slut or the weapons bitch. Remember? I was the only one who ignored all of that and brought you up into the top of the food chain. Karin is the same. Sure, she doesn't look much, but I can guarantee she's smarter than all of us. I'll have her specialize as a medic-nin. I don't want to hear another word about this, now. Understand?"

"Yes, boss."- they all responded in unison. All but Kabuto, who simply pushed away from the wall and smirked.

"So, Naruto-sama..."- he started, but quickly corrected himself after receiving Naruto's glare.- "I mean, nameless-sama, I'll get right back to my mission."

He disappeared with a flash of silver, and Anko tensed.

"Boss, Master or whatever the hell you want me to call you, I tell you that that guy isn't right. I can feel it. It's like being right at the edge of remembering something but never quite getting it."- she warned, the rest of the "Angels" quickly agreeing with her, using nods. Naruto let a grin come up to his face before adjusting his glasses.

"I know."

All of them were dumbstruck.

"You know? Then why haven't you done something about it?"- Tenten quickly struck, even though she held Naruto in the highest of regards. The blond chuckled slightly.

"We still have use for him, that's why. He's acting as a double agent, I've figured that since day one. But the fact is, all the information that he brings to us is of top quality and reliable. We'll use him for a bit more, but worry no further, any of you. I'm going to deal with this problem soon, and _personally_."

Grins came up to the faces of each of them. Even Ino's. Rarely did their leader decide he would deal with a problem so directly, but when he did, they knew it wouldn't be pretty. This only motivated them further. Naruto wasn't fucking around, and therefore, so weren't they.

"Now, you've got yourselves a small break, but I want you all working on the doujutsu research. Anko and Tenten will provide bodies or eyes, Ino and Shino will analyze them. Depending on your success, I'll award each of you an unique gift."

With that, he walked up to the stairs, before turning around and nodding for Tenten to follow him. Which she did with a big smile on her face, forcing her tongue out towards Anko who had an obvious look of jealousy on hers.

…...

He lead her back to her own forge, Heavy Metal still playing, and the division still as hot as all hell from the furnace's activity.

"Alright, here's what I had-"- he started, but she quickly put her index finger to his lips, a smile on her face.

"Wait, Boss. I have something to show you. Something I didn't want to show you when _she _was here."- the bun-haired girl turned around and quickly took another pair of gloves, though these had seals all across the palm, instead of the knuckles.

She had Naruto wear the right pair while giving him an iron ingot, telling him to hold it with the gloved hand.

"Now, I want you to power chakra to the seals. That's all you have to do, Boss."

The boy, curious as he was, obeyed. Immediately after he did, he felt the glove act against his will and clamp down on the ingot with such strength that it actually bent as easily as a spoon.

"W-Wow..."- he muttered. She had a content smile on her face, pleased that she had surpassed her Master's expectations.

"Now if it can do that to a solid iron ingot, imagine what it can do to someone's head."- with that statement, Tenten had sold her new invention. Naruto gave off a smirk.

"Even though I think you meant Karin when you mentioned "someone", I can't deny that this is powerfull. Give Shino and Ino a pair, and make a pair of the clawed ones for both me and Anko. You choose whichever you want for yourself."- he ordered, making her nod immediately.

"But tell me, why do you hate her so much? And why do you and Anko seem to always compete as to who gets to spend most time with me? I seriously don't get this."

This seemed to trouble her. Her face was one of struggle towards making a decision. It went like this for a couple of seconds before she took a deep breath.

"You see, Boss, it's that I... the thing is... I like you. A lot. Anko does too."- she spat out, seemingly relieved for having the guts to say it.

But Naruto was, as Anko used to say, "denser than concrete". _What the hell does she mean by that? Everyone in this organization likes me. The fact that they sleep in the same room as I do proves it! Wait, could she mean? No, that's not it. No way. No one would ever like me like that. But..._

He was in a mental dilemma. The fact that he had never liked Tenten more than in a sister-like way didn't help. But now that he was thinking about it, he did notice she was rather attractive with her well-built body, sweaty, yet shiny skin and innocent face. The couple of buns only added towards that factor.

He considered saying something, but her sigh eliminated any possibility of that happening.

"Nevermind, Boss. Forget about it. Anyway, didn't you mention something about a new kind of armor?"

"Oh, right! I had this idea. It's crazy, but it just might work. You see-"

From that point, he went on and on in an explanation of his invention, going as far as to show Tenten a couple of drawings he had made of the concept. She seemed to like his suggestion, and had almost forgotten about what had happened just minutes ago.

But Naruto couldn't shrug off the fact that he knew someone was watching them.

The forge room had a chimney, of course, but it also had a single, large skylight on the ceiling, something that Tenten insisted had to be there. He knew someone was looking at them from there, and had been listening in for a long time. Ever since he started his walk with Karin that day, in fact.

But he didn't really mind. He knew exactly who it was, and the knowledge they were getting wasn't going to harm him or his team in the least.

He smiled, deep inside. _Whoever it is, I hope you're enjoying the show. Because you probably won't live long enough to get another as good as this one._

(And there you go, Chapter 7. This one wasn't one of the biggest, or maybe it was, I don't know, I'm rather tired. But it's here none-the-less. Hope you guys enjoy it. Now, I need your help. As Naruto referred, he wants a new name (I'm tired of calling him just Naruto.) But I suck at names, and would much prefer fan suggestions. So, any suggestion of a name that you might have, you can PM it to me or write it in a review. Thanks! See you next time!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blood, Sweat, Tears and Fear were the most noticeable smells in the air as our blond jinchuuriki sniffed.

The crowd of promising Genin were all standing right outside Training Ground Fourty-Four, famously known as "The Forest of Death". As he looked around, he verified that, including himself, every "Angel" was wearing their dark outfits, receiving curious looks, but nothing else.

Naruto noticed that Anko was really excited for some reason, and tried to decrypt the sadistic grin she wore on her face.

"Now, shrimp-dicks, time for the Second Phase. Mark my words, this one won't be as easy as Ibiki's. So, the main goal is for you to go from your designed gate, to the large building in the center. You have five days to do so."- she explained, her face now turned into a simple smile, as to not let the kids know they're going to die. The Sunagakure puppeteer, Kankuro, snickered.

"So we've got five days to cross a mile of earth? We can do that in four minutes tops, I don't see what's so damn hard about this Phase."- he commented. Naruto facepalmed and sighed, catching the attention of a certain redhead. _Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Soon, you'll get to be free._

Kankuro also noticed the blond's reaction and grew a tick mark on his left forehead.

"What, buddy? You got a problem?"- he asked, only getting more enraged as Naruto promptly ignored him.

The Sunagakure Puppeteer ignored discreteness and slowly walked up to the jinchuuriki, fingers curled into fists before he grabbed his fellow Genin's collar and raised him up in the air.

"I asked, do you have a problem with me? Huh?"- Kankuro insisted. Naruto's head was bent down, darkness hiding his eyes. Shino smirked, surprising both of his teammates.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."- he advised.

"Shut up! This is none of your business!"- was his response, as the cat-hood wearing boy turned back to Naruto, his moving face colliding against one hard left hook.

Kankuro went flying backwards, sliding across the floor. What hurt more was the shock itself. _How the hell did he punch that hard?_

Naruto was standing still, his glasses now shining against the sun light, his eyes examining the fallen puppeteer.

"You know, that felt good. It feels good to finally be able to be myself. It feels good to finally punch all of you pricks right on the face. It feels good...to finally be able to kill all of you."- he spoke, dragging surprised looks from his fellow Konoha shinobi, with the exception, of course, of his "Angels".

The glass-wearing boy crouched with his legs spread, and placed his right fist on the floor, while his left one was on his left thigh. Anko gulped, as she knew what he was about to do, and quickly stood in front of him, putting the Body Flicker technique to good use.

"Now, now, kids. You'll have plenty of time to kill each other in these next five days."- she spoke, drawing the attention to her.- "I was about to say that it's not so simple. There are two scrolls you must have before you go to the main building, or you fail this phase."

She took out two scrolls from her pocket, one white, one brown.

"These are the scrolls of Heaven and Earth. Each team will be handed one before they enter."- she finished her explanation. Hinata's face faultered.

"But...b-but if each t-team only has o-one, then, t-that means..."- she muttered. Shino's face turned into an insane grin.

"That we'll have to slaughter each other for the scrolls."- he concluded. Most of the Genin went into a state of shock. They weren't ready to kill someone! It was just an Exam, for Kami's sake!

Kankuro stood up, cleaning a trickle of blood from his lips in an angry swipe before pointing at Naruto.

"You hear that? Get ready to die, asshole! As soon as you enter that fucking cage, you're a dead man!"- he yelled. Naruto grew a smirk and walked closer as Sakura and Sasuke saw him leaving their side.

_Naruto, why can't you be the dumb idiot you used to be? This is not you!_ The pink-haired girl thought to herself as her idol scowled.

_Fucking dobe showing off like he's a big thing. I want to see him in a fight, bet he won't last two seconds._

Meanwhile, our blond friend was already inches away from the puppeteer, whose face turned into one of terror.

At first, nothing seemed wrong, but after a couple of moments, a blue aura started to come off of Naruto, evaporating to the sky. His skin darkened a little, just as his chakra went from a steady flow to a crackle of electricity surrounding his body.

As suddenly as it started, it ended. A small shockwave spread out as Naruto felt a hand on his right shoulder. He could tell it was Anko's. She leaned in until her lips were mere inches away from his right ear.

"Boss, I know you want to make heads roll, and personally, I think that's hot as hell, but just wait a bit more and you can do it legally."- the snake summoner whispered, bringing reason back to the blond's mind.

However, even though Naruto could tell she was right, his blood lust hadn't dissipated yet, and he wanted to sate it. She realized this, and decided to use a different strategy.

"I'll let you take a look at my Cursed Seal like you've always wanted to..."

Those words seemed to hit the bullseye as he straightened up with a smile on his face, nodding to Kankuro.

"You should thank her. She's prolonged your life for a couple more minutes."- he commented before turning around, heading towards the shed where they were supposed to collect their scrolls.- "But I suggest you keep your guard up. Wouldn't want to make the killing too easy, now would we?"

That last sentence sent chills through most of the shinobi's spines, as if the very words carried a dark aura filled with promises of pain and harm.

But soon, all had been put aside, and the teams were readying themselves for the hellish five days they would have to go through. No decent sleep, no decent food and not a moment of safety.

Naruto was now speaking to Shino, Ino, Tenten and Anko, who had gathered around him to receive instructions.

"Alright, as soon as the exam starts, Shino, Ino and Tenten will convince their teams to split up with the excuse that it'll be easier that way, and we gather at the cave on the far west side. We spend enough time to gather scrolls for each of our teams to pass and then we return to them, understood? And you, Anko. You're going to give us information about the forest as we go, since you know it like the back of your hand. Alright?"

"Yes, sir!"

They dispersed back to their teams. Curiously, Naruto didn't receive the questions he was expecting from his two teammates, but rather, conspiring looks. As if they were planning something.

"Now, does everyone have their scroll? Make sure or you'll have to get two scrolls instead of one in this Phase."- Anko called out, receiving many nods from the leaders of each team.- "Very well, you all know which gates belong to whom, so go through them. Happy dying!"

The Genin teams dispersed and surrounded the forest.

"Gate number twenty-eight. Let's go."- Naruto ordered, as Sasuke and Sakura followed him, steel eerily silent.

As soon as he pushed through their gate, he was sent flying into the closest tree. He crashed into it and couldn't even fall as Sasuke was already there, holding him against it.

"We've waited enough. You're going to tell us right now exactly who the hell you are and what the fuck did you do to Naruto!"

"What's up with the curiosity? You've never cared _before_."- Naruto shot back, silencing his teammates for a couple of seconds, enough for him to slap Sasuke's grasping hand away.- "You two have always disregarded me like stupid clown for your amusement all these years, when truly, you were the clowns.

"What the heck are you talking about?"- Sakura asked, confusion on her face. Naruto gave her a smirk.

"Did you really think I loved you, Sakura? I mean, who in their right mind would even _consider_ you as a life partner? I only faked a little crush on you because I was ordered to keep an eye on you from the first day at the academy while still looking like an idiot."- the blond answered, leaving the pink-haired girl dumbstruck.

"Too much potential to waste, they said. I was supposed to get you out of your fangirl phase and turn you into a valuable kunoichi, but I seriously doubt that I can right now, since it's impossible for you to take your eyes off beloved Sasuke-kun."- those words struck as hard as a kunai obviously, since Sakura's face turned to one of shocked ponderation. _He's right, I forgot my dream!_

"That doesn't explain me, dobe. Spill it."- Sasuke interveined, making Naruto chuckle with obvious amusement.

"Actually, it does. I had to act like such a retard in front of everyone so that I had a cover for any future mission. That includes you. Nothing more, nothing less. You were a puzzle I solved on day one. Too arrogant, just like every great warrior in your clan. Well, except Itachi. But you'll never become even half the shinobi he is."- Naruto explained, and apparently, it struck home, for Sasuke flinched.

"My mission with you was to become your stupid best friend to give you a reason not to leave the village. Again, I don't care anymore, since I'll be leaving the village myself soon."- he finished, shutting the two up long enough for a loud beep to escape from his ninja pouch.

"Shit! Alright, I don't have time for this right now. If you two want to pass this phase, head straight for the main building, don't stop for nothing and run from fights. I'll meet you inside with the two scrolls later."- with that said and done, he left, leaving no room for argument.

As he ran, Naruto checked his pager. Anko had texted him. _Great, another "Hey Hottie" message. At least she got me away from those two buffoons. Have to make a mental note to thank her later._

"Boss, all of the "Angels" are now with me and we're heading towards the gate. Also, we've thought of a name for you. Hurry."- he read out loud, a smile sprouting on his face.

He was about to make a dash forward when he heard a scream nearby. Recognizing the voice, he quickly hurried over.

But when he got there, he noticed it wasn't a cry for help or terror, but rather, a scream of joy, of pure bliss.

Uzumaki Karin was now laughing like an insane person as she brought the bloody rock down upon the bloody mush that was one of her teammate's corpses' head. A quick look to the side confirmed that the other teammate had suffered the same fate, and its shattered skull made it impossible to identify them.

Naruto was about to step away when Karin sharply turned to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Naruto-love, why are you hiding? You know you have nothing to fear from me, don't you?"- she spoke with an endearing tone as Naruto muttered a swear and approached.

"Karin, what is this? Have you lost your mind? You've just killed both of your partners, what the hell?"- he interrogated the redhead, pointing at the stone that she still held in her right hand and at both carcasses.

"Naruto-kun, just like you, I don't show my true persona often, but for you, I have no secrets. This is the real me. I like, no, I love to harm people. I have all my life, be it teacher, colleague, target or friend. But you, you are the first one that I don't want to harm. Isn't that great?"- she asked with a psychotic smile on her face as she walked towards Naruto, dropping the rock.

A second beep came from his pager, signalling that Anko was either getting impatient or that something had happened.

"Uh, we don't have time for this. Tell you wha-"- he couldn't finish his sentence as Karin catched his lips in a sweet embrace with her own. He was astonished, but all thoughts were wiped from his mind as Kyuubi chuckled.

_**I don't particularly like you, kid, but I just can't let you sit there like an idiot on this one.**_ Her voice echoed through his head as she made him kiss Karin back, engaging in a slow, tender fight. Naruto made a mental note to thank the stupid fox later.

A third beep came from his pouch, and now he just had to break that kiss, making Karin whimper slightly. He checked the darned thing to read the two messages. They were hurried alerts sent by Anko. They had encountered something that he just had to see, and that they needed urgent help.

"Crap. Listen, Karin, I don't know what the fuck just happened between you and me and what's up with you, but we don't have time for this right now. Just follow me!"

That seemed to knock some sense into the redhead as she quickly nodded and regained her composure, slightly blushing from what had just happened.

Naruto raced his own shadow on the way. What the heck could make Anko panic so much? _One thing's for sure, it isn't something normal._

He noticed he was getting closer as he saw many trees that were knocked down or smashed to splinters. Fire was also set on some of them. _Ino. Who made you go this wild?_

The blond jinchuuriki dashed forward to see all of the "Angels" but Kabuto standing on a tree branch, facing off against a shinobi from the other Kusagakure team. Naruto jumped onto the same branch, being followed by Karin.

"This is the big deal? One shinobi? I'm starting to lose faith in you, Angels."- the blond confessed before sighing. Tenten, who had been growling at Karin, flinched, as if she had been hit.

"Boss, this is no normal enemy. He has extraordinary chakra reserves and high level jutsu of all three kinds. He has showed that he can fight all five of us off at the same time."- Ino reported as Naruto frowned.

"Oh look, the second person that I wanted to meet in the exams. You, my boy, are quite interesting. Will you show me some of your power?"- the enemy ninja asked him with a sickening grin and a long tongue licking his lips. Naruto bowed his head forward, and Tenten gulped. She could feel how Naruto was becoming more unstable by the second, and was about to pop.

"Kuchyiose no jutsu!"- the shinobi called out as a gigantic snake appeared with a big cloud of smoke. The snake hissed at them and opened its mouth, readying itself for a meal.

"Ino."- was all Naruto said as the blond girl nodded and sped through handsigns. _Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger._

"Katon: Haisekisho."- she took a deep breath before spitting out a huge cloud of ash that the snake swallowed leaving only a rather thin line of gunpowder connected to Ino's mouth. As soon as the snake snapped its jaws shut, she did the same, creating a spark with a bit of flint that she had inbedded in her teeth.

A loud boom came to life as the snake's head exploded into a million tiny bits.

"All of you, stay back. I'm going to fight this guy myself. All-out. You know what that means."

Apparently, the Angels did know what it meant, as they all leaped back. Karin was confused, but followed their actions just as the area around Naruto altered.

The aura was different. The air was heavy with chakra and killing intention, and electrical sparks jumped from each of Naruto's limbs to the ground.

"Josaidoki no mai. (Dance of the Defibrillator)."- Naruto vanished from sight, his blurry image appearing here and there as he quickly made his way to the ninja, electricity sparkling around his hands.

His enemy extended his right arm, four snakes coming from under the sleeves of the garments he was wearing.

"Sen'eijashu. (Hidden Snake Hands.)"- he called as the snakes flew forward, aching for Naruto's blood spraying their fangs.

But such event was not destined to happen as the blond quickly determined the safest way to go would be directly through the middle, and hurried that way, leaving the venomous creatures behind.

He managed to close in on his opponent, merely slapping his chest with his left palm, ducking under the left hook that was sent against him, spinning and back-handing the ninja's left shoulder as they were parallel, changing his rotation in order to get behind his opponent, crouching again and slapping his victim's left thigh, making him kneel for a second before getting up and trying to elbow him with his right arm.

But it was noticeable that Naruto held the upper hand, at least at the moment. Every slap to any part of the body sent a jolt of electricity through the ninja's body, if the spasms and delayed responses were anything to go by.

He managed to duck under the righ elbow, grasping it and striking his electrified palm into the ninja's stomach, finishing his combination.

Mere seconds later, his target dissolved into mud, making him frown.

"Those "defibrillators" are quite fearsome. I do not doubt they would make a number on someone if successfully delivered. Anyway, I'd guess it's my turn now."- he commented, only angering Naruto before performing hand seals. _Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Snake._

"Fuuton: Daitoppa. ( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"

A massive wall of air crashed into the blond boy, sending him flying several metres back, almost crashing against a tree.

Almost, because his opponent, who had apparently turned his lower body into one of a snake's, slithered through the distance between them and was already waiting by the spot where he would fly against.

The boy barely could flip in the air to change his position when the enemy ninja's fist slammed against his face, sending him hurtling back again.

"Gah, fuck..."- he muttered between gritted teeth as he slowed his landing on a large branch by forcing his sneakers' soles against the bark. He had to hand it to his opponent. That had hurt.

…...

"Wow, I can't believe Boss is actually being held back. Never saw that one before."- Shino confessed. Ino shrugged.

"Well, we can't really classify this person as a normal enemy. His chakra reserves are far too large. What do you think, Tenten?"- the blond followed, receiving a sigh from her bun-haired partner.

"All I know is that that guy's reserves are far larger than any stupid missing-nin I've ever hunted down. What do you think Anko?"

She received no answer.

"Anko?"- she repeated her question, looking at her left. Her purple-haired teammate was on knees, grasping her left shoulder as if her life depended on it. Her face was contorted in a frown of pain and agony, and she could barely keep herself from squealing.

"Shit, you guys, come on! What the fuck is happening?"- Tenten let out as Ino took a few herbs from her ninja pouch, handing them to Anko, who promptly chewed on them, almost immediately numbing the pain enough for her to speak.

"I knew that chakra signature was too fucking familiar. It's the same as the one that Kabuto almost always brought with him."- she muttered, hate evident on her face as she eyed the snake-like bastard who was looking down at the crouched Naruto with amusement on his face.

"Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru?"

"Anko, how very nice to see you. How's the Cursed Seal doing? It looks like it's hurting you."- the man taunted, taking a break from his fight with Naruto. Big mistake, thought every single one of the Angels.

"One of the golden ninja rules: Never show your back to your opponent. Raiton: Countershock!"- Naruto proclaimed as electricity gathered.

A loud bang was heard as Orochimaru's head jerked back from the electrical charge that had been forced into his body. Soon after, smoke came out of his mouth and off the floor.

"It's over, Orochimaru."- the blond declared, turning around to go check on Anko when a laugh stopped him. The laugh started as a chuckle, then evolved into a loud release of air before ending as a maniacal outburst.

"Come on, you really think you can defeat one of the Sannin that easily? That's quite adorable. Brat, I am Orochimaru! I can not be defeated by the likes of you!"- he declared as he peeled off the Grass ninja's face, revealing his own pale features.

Naruto sighed as he turned around ran up to the snake summoner, Chakra Scalpel activated in each hand. Of course it couldn't have been that easy, what the hell was he thinking?

"Jagei Jubaku! (Binding Snake Glare Spell)"

At Orochimaru's command, a large, white snake slithered out from under his sleeve, quickly making its way to Naruto and enveloping itself around his limbs before he could even react and paralyzing him then and there, as its master slowly walked forward.

"I hand it to you, I had to use much higher class jutsu and strategy against you than against Sasuke. You are a dangerous little demon. But I'm afraid that's only in potential. You still have to spread your wings and become a powerful hawk, for right now you are only a hatchling."

As he spoke, Naruto angrily activated his Chakra Scalpels again, ready to cut through the snake when Orochimaru smashed each of his right hand's purple chakra-covered fingertips into his stomach.

"Gogyo Fujin. (Five Elements Seal)"- he proclaimed, disturbing Naruto's chakra circulation system and making him cough out blood.

"Curious, you're still conscious. Let me guess, you used your own variation of Kabuto's technique, correct? You healed that spot before hand so you could cushion the impact. Quite talented. And that's why I've decided to use my new Cursed Seal on you."

A quick glance to his side let Naruto know that it wasn't for anything that his friends weren't helping him. They were all either on their knees or shakily standing. Something was disturbing their chakra network. He knew it.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine. You, though, we'll see..."

With that, he came forth and bit down on his left shoulder, making him scream in agony, infusing his own chakra into it before retreating. But he found he couldn't. Naruto's arms were gripping him tightly.

"Bunshin...Daibakuha..."- the real Naruto muttered from the side of his teammates, watching his clone explode right in the Sannin's face, sending him crashing into a tree, staying there, inbedded.

Of course, the real Naruto was still in a bad shape. It was only after the bastard had bit him that he had been able to replace himself with an exploding clone.

As if reminding him of it, his shoulder stung. But now it hurt more. And the pain was only increasing as the damned seal forcefully sucked his chakra from out of him. He was having a hard time remaining conscious, and that was while he was sending chakra to his brain in order to keep himself up.

Apparently, the explosion had been enough to break Orochimaru's concentration even for a moment, disspelling whatever genjutsu he had over his teammates, as they were now all trying to regain their composure. Even Shino was shaken.

"That was a rather nasty surprise, but I'd expect nothing less from Konoha's Unknown Prodigy. Anyway, I'll get straight to the point, since I do not have much time."- the Sannin spoke as he slid out of the broken tree, unscathed.

"I know the plans you have for you and your organization to move out of Konoha and find a safe haven to progress with your search and whatever goals you have. I assume that power is required to achieve some of them. I hope that Cursed Seal is good enough to prove I can hand it to you. All of you."

"If you come to me, I guarantee you a safe home, many laboratories, resources and subjects to study on, any furnaces, forges and grindstones a blacksmith could need and much more. But no need to rush, I'll have you people decide what's best for you."

Suddenly, Orochimaru began to slid into the tree branch he was standing on, leaving only his torso out as he finished his speech.

"You will hear from my subordinates soon enough. I suggest you have made a decision by that time. Until then, stay alive. I'll be watching closely."

He fully slid into the branch, disappearing from sight. Anko had completely passed out by then, and Shino was watching while Ino came to Naruto's aid. She immediately pulled the hoodie's collar aside before gasping.

"What...what is it?"- he asked, barely able to speak. She wasn't able to answer him. On his shoulder layed a tattoo of three black, feather-like lines that formed a triangle by swaying around and looking as if they would rotate like a wheel.

**AN: I know, my friends, it's been a long time, but I've finally regained the inspiration necessary to write it again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter since there are many more to come. Any suggestions, comments and or doubts you may have, please name them in a Review or Pm. As always, if you enjoyed reading the fic, Favorite and or follow. Thank you for reading my story, I love you all! (But don't get cocky.) See you!**

**PS: If you are wondering what Naruto's cursed seal looks like, just google up "cursed seal of hell". It's the very first image.**


End file.
